Tremors
by lmh2002
Summary: Emily Lance, Gotham Academy student and niece to Dinah Lance. Otherwise known as Tremor. Super-powered, butt-kicking protégé to Black Canary. But living up to your legacy isn't easy and it isn't long before Tremor and the other "sidekicks" strike out on their own. Wait- DON'T call them sidekicks. Robin/OC - [Follows Season 1]
1. Origins

**This is a new story, the prologue is to introduce you to my OC and how she got her powers etc. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**FOUR YEARS AGO**_

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**May 12, 2006, 13:52 EDT**

"Ah!" Emily Lance yelled as she crashed into the mat, rolling to a stop.

"Come on, Em, you wanted this," the blonde woman above her sighed, offering Emily her hand.

"I know, but I didn't expect myself to be thrown about so much," Emily pouted, taking Dinah's hand.

"You'll get there, someday you might be able to take on me," Dinah smiled, hefting Emily up.

Emily's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Yes, but only if you train," Dinah nodded, "Again."

Emily narrowed her eyes, running at her Dinah before at the last second sliding under her Dinah's legs, coming up the other side she didn't notice her Dinah turn until her foot pushed against her chest, sending the young girl tumbling.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, there's no one out there for me to save," the raven haired girl sniffled, standing up and looking down.

"Emily, your mother-."

"_Don't _talk about my mother. You don't _know _her! I overheard her and daddy talking! You never visit, you never come over, and mom said she hadn't seen you since Kyla's-," Emily's voice caught at her sister's name, "Since Kyla's sixth birthday! That was _eight _years ago!"

The room they were in started to violently shake, toppling over wooden frames. Dinah reached for Emily, but Emily batted her hands away, snapping her hands to her side just as the windows behind them shattered.

Emily stopped, looking around the wrecked room in horror, "D-did I d-do this?"

Dinah smiled weakly, "Yes. But that's not a bad thing, and if you learn to control it," Dinah turned to the window to her right and let out a scream, the window shattered instantly, "you can use it to your advantage."

Emily returned the feeble smile, "Will you teach me, to be a hero like you?"

Black Canary smiled, "All heroes start somewhere."

* * *

**This is the "prologue", the next chapter's up, check it out? :)**


	2. Beginnings

**This has been an idea for a while, I **_**should **_**be updating my other story… but I couldn't resist. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emily Lance and Snowstorm.**

* * *

**_PRESENT_ _DAY_**

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**July 4, 2010, 9:06 EDT**

"You know, when you said this would be quick I thought you meant _quick _not half an hour!" fourteen year old Emily Lance exclaimed as she leapt over the white and blue girl.

"Sorry, Tremor, I didn't expect her to be this hard to capture," Black Canary grimaced, sweeping Snowstorm's feet from under her then letting loose a cry which set Snowstorm flying backwards.

Emily sighed, "It's okay, Canary, but let's just get this done. Today's _the _day."

Emily stood up from her crouch behind Snowstorm and held her hands out flat, palms facing the ice villain. The ground beneath them shook and Snowstorm let out a surprised yelp as she fell to the floor.

"Can we go now?" Tremor questioned.

As Snowstorm stood, Canary went to punch, but a strong gust of wind enveloped her and soon Canary was caught in a tornado of snow. Moving one hand to steady the storm, Snowstorm used her other hand to send a pillar of snow at Emily.

Tremor let out a surprised cry as she rolled out of the way, Snowstorm sent a column of ice at Emily and Tremor held her hands out in front of her, palms facing the ice villain.

The air vibrated and the ice was pushed back, reversing its course and instead hitting Snowstorm, the hurricane stopped and Canary dropped to the ground and delivered the finishing punch to Snowstorm.

"Now we can go," Canary nodded, standing up.

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Emily was impressed. And intimidated.

The Hall of Justice towered over her in white marble, the glass bubble at the front showed off what was inside and the small pool that separate the frontier and front door lay in front of her.

There was a scuffle as Robin and Batman appeared to the left of her and Black Canary, her mentor nodded to the Dark Knight and Tremor glanced at the boy wonder.

"Hi, Tremor." Robin smirked, holding out his hand.

After a pause, Emily took it, "Robin."

Just then Green Arrow and Speedy came to a stop next to Batman, and Black Canary smiled widely at G.A. who returned the smile just as brightly. Tremor gave a little wave to Speed who smirked before raising his hand in reply.

Aqualad and Aquaman soon came into view next to the archers and Tremor and Aqualad exchanged nods along with their mentors.

_Where's Flash and Kid Flash?_

Emily's mind wondered slightly, but Batman's voice brought her back.

"Today's the day," Batman smiled to Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow announced, looking at the grand building.

"Head Quarters of the Justice League," Black Canary continued, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw man!"

Emily turned to see KF and the Flash skid to a stop behind them, the yellow and red colours glaring into Emily's eyes.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here!" KF complained, he then pointed to Emily, "Even they're here before us!"

"And that's supposed to mean?" Tremor dared, raising her eyebrow.

"How about a hug?" Kid Flash suggested, holding out his arms.

"How about no," Tremor deadpanned, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe some other time then, babe," KF smirked.

"Call me that again and I'll bury you six feet under," Tremor warned, though a small smile flickered on her face.

The ten of them trooped past the tourists and fans, smiling for the flashing lights and waving to the people.

Emily smiled to herself when she noticed a small girl wearing a purple t-shirt with black sides on in, it was based off her costume.

"_Is that Batman?"_

"_Oh! I see Flash and Flash Junior!"_

"_It's Speedy!"_

"_No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"_

"_Look! It's Black Canary and Tremor!"_

"_Well that makes no sense."_

The jumbled up comments and exclamations of the crowd swarmed the heroes as the approached the doors.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" G.A. asked Speedy.

"Born that way," came his sidekick's cocky reply.

"You excited much?" Dinah questioned, looking at Emily.

"Yup, but you know what happens if I get too excited so I'm keeping it to a minimum," Emily grinned.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad smiled, nodding around.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" KF asked, looking at Tremor and Robin.

"_Don't _call us sidekicks," Speedy said venomously, "Not after today."

"Sorry," KF muttered, unnerved by Speedy's outburst, "First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Emily knew Speedy hated being called 'sidekick' and that he preferred calling himself G.A.'s _partner_, but today was the day that would all change.

Robin frowned, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed- why can't anyone just be _whelmed_?"

Emily rolled her eyes as they walked into the Hall, her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes widened as she took in the humongous statues of the Leaguers.

"Oh," Robin stated, "Maybe's that's why."

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "Maybe."

Two metal doors slid open to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. Emily smiled at the two and grinned when she felt Canary's hand on her shoulder.

"Robin, Tremor, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome," Martian Manhunter nodded, then he turned and walked back inside.

Robin and KF fist bumped and Speedy and Tremor exchanged smirks as the ten of them followed the other two Leaguers back in.

"You know have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked gallery and, of course, our library," Manhunter presented as they walked into the main area of the HQ.

"Wow," Emily breathed, looking around in awe.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash held his arms out.

Emily sat in the chair next to Aqualad and opposite KF as Speedy remained standing, she rolled her eyes as Kid Flash started flirting with her.

Emily zoned out of KF's babbling to listen to Batman talking to the Leaguers.

"Quick debrief to discuss five ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman said before turning to the younger ones, "We shouldn't be long."

Emily frowned.

_Isn't is supposed to be a little more than this? Today's supposed to be _the _day, not just a tour…_

A machine lowered from the ceiling and scanned the Leaguers, obviously checking before it zeta tubed them.

Another set of doors opened and the Leaguers went to go in.

"That's it?"

Emily looked up from where she was messing with her black electric batons.

Speedy was standing behind the Leaguers, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman stepped in, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy challenged, pointing to the glass ceiling allowing tourists and fans to look in.

Emily suddenly felt self-conscious, pulling her legs onto the chair, she then tried to keep her nerves in check.

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" Speedy yelled.

"Roy," Oliver sighed, "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is some _respect_," Speedy spat.

"You want respect?" Emily asked, laughing as she stood up, "You're standing there _shouting _at them and then you want them to give you _respect_?! Ever heard of treat others how you want to be treated? You want respect then earn it!"

"Roy, Tremor, calm down," Dinah stepped forward, reaching to place a hand on Speedy's shoulder, the archer shrugged her off.

He turned to the other protégé's, "They're treating us like kids, worse, like _sidekicks_. We deserve better than this."

Robin, KF and Aqualad exchanged looks and Emily leaned forward, "But that's what we are, isn't it? Their protégé's."

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Today was supposed to be _the _day," Speedy shouted, "The first step to becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well sure, yeah," Kid Flash nodded, "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speed corrected, the League's eyes widened and Emily looked to Canary for denial.

Black Canary looked away and Tremor felt a stab of hurt in her gut, Dinah had lied to her? For _four _years?

"I bet they never told you it was just a false front for tourists," Speedy continued, "and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporters to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Emily frowned, looking at G.A. and Canary, the two looked away from her stare.

_How come Roy knows and not me? _

"You are not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman moved forward, "stand down or-."

"Or what?" Speedy spat, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his, I thought I was his partner."

Roy took off his hat, throwing it to the floor, "But not anymore."

Emily's eyes widened with the other three protégé's and she crossed her arms as Speedy strode past them.

"Guess they were right about you four," Speedy muttered as he reached the door, "You're not ready."

Suddenly the computers bleeped and Superman appeared on the screen.

"_Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."_

Emily stood from her chair and looked at the screen, Batman walked to the screen, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity-."

Another transmission cut him off as Zatara appeared to the right of Superman in a box, _"Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun, requesting full League response."_

Emily moved out of her chair to Dinah who placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stay here."

"What? I thought I was your protégé!" Emily exclaimed.

"You are, but you're not prepared enough for this."

"I've been training for _four _years! I'm nearly fifteen!"

"This is for the Justice League to handle, some other time I promise."

Batman turned to the screen, "Superman…"

"It's a small fire," Superman stated, "Local authorities have it under control."  
"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman decided, he pressed a button on the keyboard, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out."

The other three protégés came up behind Tremor and Batman turned to them, "Stay put."

"What?" Robin whined, "Why?"

Aquaman, Black Canary and Flash came up next to Batman and Aquaman placed his hands on his hips, "This is a League mission."

"You're not trained," Flash deadpanned.

"Since when?!" Wally exclaimed.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash gestured to his teammates.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman replied.

"And when you're ready you can join us on those," Dinah added firmly.

"But for now, stay put," Batman's tone signalled the end of the discussion.

Emily crossed her arms, catching G.A. and Martian Manhunter's conversation.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Ollie said to the martain.

"Indeed," he nodded, walking after the others with Ollie with Red Tornado behind them, leaving them alone in the room.

As soon as they were gone Emily turned to the others, noticing the wooden table next to her starting to vibrate.

"When we're ready?!" KF mocked, "How are we ever supposed to be ready if they keep treating us like sidekicks."

"I thought we were their _protégés not sidekicks_," Emily complained, dropping back into her chair, "Speedy was right."

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad had an offended look on his face.

"Yeah, we all did, obviously we were misled," Emily snapped.

"They don't even trust us with the basics!" KF added, starting to pace, "They've got a secret HQ in _space_!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad frowned.

Robin exhaled, "I have a better question: why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Emily looked down, "But what _is _'Project Cadmus'? I've heard Black Canary mention it before."

"Don't know," Robin looked up, a grin forming on his face, but I can find out."

Emily frowned, following the Boy Wonder to the computer where he starting typing on the keyboard as millions of numbers and digits flew past her eyes.

"_Access Denied"_

The computer's mechanical voice came through, a red sign flashing on the screen.

"Want a bet?" Robin smirked, continuing to hack.

"Wow," KF stated, "How are you doing this?"

Robin's smirk grew, "Same system as the Batcave."

The red sign flashed a few more times before becoming green, _"Access Granted."_

"Good work, wonder boy," Emily nodded.

Robin gave her a white grin before bringing up the file, "Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C…. that's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad nodded, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about Justice," Robin laughed.

"But they said to stay put…"

"For the blocking out the sun mission! Not this."

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" KF asked taking Robin's shoulders, "Because if you're going we're going."

KF slung his arm around Emily's shoulder, she rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, turning to the trio.

Emily's lips pulled into a smirk, "It's decided then. We're going to Cadmus."

* * *

**What did you think? Follow, fave, review? :P**


	3. Clones

**I'm actually really excited about this story :) **

**NOTICE: Sara Lance [from CW's show 'Arrow'] is in this, she is slightly different from CW's, but I've changed a few things for my use of her. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Emily Lance.**

* * *

**CADMUS RESEARCH LAB, D.C.**

**June 4, 15:03**

Emily watched from afar as KF shot down the road and up the side of the building to catch the falling scientists, running further up and dropping them back in the window.

Kid Flash lost his footing, falling slightly before grabbing the window, Emily dismounted her bike and took off running with Robin and Aqualad.

"It's Flash Boy!" one fireman shouted.

"It's Kid Flash!" KF complained, turning his head sideways.

"So smooth," Robin laughed, shaking his head.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked.

Emily smirked, "How else can he get any glory?"

Emily scaled the fire truck then up the ladder before pushing off the handlebars and landing on the windowsill next to Robin. Smiling, she waved to Aqualad who was still on the ground.

She then stepped inside the window, shortly followed by KF and Robin. A few seconds later Aqualad joined them.

Tremor stood next to Kid Flash, looking around the room whilst Robin hacked the computer.

"I appreciate the help," Aqualad said sarcastically.

Emily smirked, "Anytime, water boy."

"Besides," Robin added, "we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Emily watched sharply as Aqualad walked over to the door, she saw his eyes widen and ran over peeking around the corner as the elevator dinged.

"There was something in there," Aqualad breathed.

"Elevator's should be locked down," KF frowned, Emily grinned, racing forward to the lift, she clicked the down button multiple times.

Robin appeared next to her, bringing up his arm and clicking a button on his glove, a holographic display came up of the elevator.

"This isn't right," Robin muttered, tapping at the hologram, he nodded, "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Then obviously it's not two story," Emily pointed out, she walked forwards and placed her palms on the metal doors, they shook rapidly before breaking into pieces.

"That is so cool," Kid Flash stated, looking in awe at the broken doors.

Robin walked forward and peered down the shaft, he leant over, "That's why they need an express elevator."

The elevator tube went down deep, lights lined the tunnel and went so far down they vanished. Robin shot his grapple to the roof and jumped in, disappearing down into the darkness.

Emily looked at the other two before shrugging and jumping onto the wire after him, her fingerless black gloves stopping robe burn.

"I'm at the end of my rope."

Emily heard Robin mutter to himself as she neared him, cursing she tried to slow down so she didn't crash into him, luckily he swung himself onto the ledge and Emily swung after him.

"I'm bypassing security," Robin told them, the hologram coming up, "There, go."

Aqualad heaved the doors open and Tremor ducked under his arm, walking in. In front of them was a long corridor with dim lights.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin stated, standing next to Tremor.

Before anyone could react, the yellow speedster shot down the corridor, a blur of yellow, before skidding onto the floor.

He yelled out and rolled away, Emily ran over just as large, stone creatures marched passed, Emily noticed they looked like mammoths, sort of.

On top of their heads sat a stone devil looking creature with black markings on it with large horns and red eyes. Small horns on top of its head started glowing red and Emily felt a dizziness wash over her.

"No, nothing going on here," Aqualad mumbled dazedly.

As the mammoths and the devil elves disappeared Tremor felt the feeling disappear, she shook her head and stood straighter.

The door's red circle turned a bright green and the metal rolled aside to let them pass, Robin placed his hand down and Emily took a step back.

"Okay," Robin laughed shakily, "I'm officially whelmed."

Inside the room was hundreds of glass containers with insect like beings inside, the tubes glowed blue to match the lightning like ball balancing above a podium in the centre of the room.

"This is how they hide this facility from the whole world!" Kid Flash exclaimed, "the real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates it'd own power with these… things."

Panic rose if Emily's stomach and she felt the room start to shake, balling her hands into a fist Emily took deep breaths.

"What's causing that?" KF asked, stumbling back.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's not an earthquake, there's no readings," Robin frowned, clicking his glove.

Aqualad looked over at Emily, "Tremor, are you alright?"

"It's me. I'm causing the quake," Emily squeezed her eyes shut, she took another deep breath, calming her nerves. The shaking stopped.

Looking around she laughed, "This is a stupid idea. We're gonna get caught! Then the League will be really ticked off. I should have listened to Canary, I'm not ready."

"Hey," Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "You're doing great."

"It must be what they're bread for," Kid Flash muttered, "To generate electricity."

"Of course," Aqualad nodded, "even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"I should really start paying attention in history," Emily muttered, sighed to herself before peering at the creature behind the glass.

"This Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin narrowed his eyes, walking to the computer, "Let's find out why."

Pulling out a black cable from his glove, Robin plugged it into the computer and the holo-screen came up.

"They call them Genomorphs," Robin reported, "Wow! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws these are living weapons!"

"Great. We're screwed," Tremor held up her hands.

"They're engineering an army," the speedster scowled.

"We don't know that," Tremor walked to the duo, "they could be just super-powered security."

"Wait, there's something else," Robin clicked a file, "Project Kr."

"Kr, that's the atomic symbol for Krypton, isn't it?" Emily inquired, looking at the boys.

"Ugh, the file, it's encrypted… I can't-," Robin was cut off.

"Don't move!"

Tremor froze, cursing to herself as she turned to see someone running towards them with four- bigger- stone creatures with him.

"Wait," Emily recognised the man as Guardian, "Robin, Aqualad, Tremor, and Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin snickered, looking at KF before back to where he was downloading the file.

"I know you," Aqualad stated, "Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best," Guardian smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kid Flash frowned.

"And why have you got a load of stone devils?" Emily questioned.

"I think that's my question," Guardian put his hand down, "I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?!" KF exclaimed.

"Weapons, what do you-."

The small creature perched on Guardians shoulder turned to the hero, his horns turning red, and Guardian's eyes glazed over.

"Dammit!" Emily cursed, Guardian held his head, shaking it.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked from behind them.

"That creature, it must be psychic- it's controlling Guardian," Tremor explained.

"Take 'em down hard," Guardian ordered, "No mercy."

"See!" Emily exclaimed, stepping backwards as soon as the creatures bounded forward.

Robin threw a smoke bomb on the floor before shooting his grapple and swinging away, Emily cursed and pulled out her batons, fighting off one of the creatures.

"Gah!" Kid Flash exclaimed, jumping out of the way.

Taking down her golem, Emily noticed Guardian fighting Aqualad and the remaining creatures attacking KF.

"Enough!" Emily yelled, putting her batons away.

Holding her hands out, palms to the creatures attacking the speedster, the column next to the creatures crumbled, burring them.

Kid Flash grinned at her, shooting over and sweeping her up before running off in a blur to Robin.

"Way to be a team player, Rob," KF scowled.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked.

"No, no we were not!" Emily growled, ignoring the rumbling the building made as the columns shook.

The elevator opened and the trio dove in, waiting for Aqualad to tumble after them before closing the doors. The light saying which numbed went up, signifying they were going down.

"We're going down?" Aqualad frowned.

"Dude!" the redhead yelled, "Out is _up_."

"Excuse me? Project Kr!" Robin reminded them.

"Yes, we know- Project Krypton!" Emily exclaimed, the two boys looked at her, "What?"

"What did you say Kr stood for?" Robin asked.

"Kr: atomic symbol for Krypton," Emily repeated, giving them a 'what' look.

"It's on sublevel fifty two, we have to find out why it's called Project Krypton," Robin stated firmly.

"This is getting out of control," Aqualad sighed, running his hand through his short blonde hair.

"You're telling me," Tremor laughed, "We could all die down here! The worst part? The League don't even know we're down here!"

"Perhaps we should contact the League," Aqualad suggested.

Then they reached level fifty two.

The doors slid open and the quartet readied themselves in case they had to fight their way through, but the only thing in the hallway was red walls and long corridors.

Emily took off after Robin, Kid Flash said something to Aqualad before running up next to her.

"Which way"? Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two," Robin shook his head.

"Halt!"

A taller, more human looking stone devil came into view, his eyes and horns turned read as the tin barrel in front of him rose in to the air and flew at them.

"I pick two," Emily decided, springing up and running down the strange looking hallway as the creature hurled move objects after them.

As they ran down the corridor a doctor walked out, unable to stop, KF crashed into her. Emily leaped over the doctor grabbing a tube and throwing it in the way of the door to stop it closing.

Emily leaped inside, followed by Kid Flash, then Robin and finally Aqualad, who kicked the pole away and let the door close.

Robin was already at the computer, "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

"Err, guys?" the speedster called, Emily walked over and looked at the screen, "You'll wanna see this."

Kid Flash clicked a button, watching as the pod in the centre of the room lit up and the _person _in side was revealed.

"Wow," Emily breathed.

Inside the container was a boy, he looked around their age with jet black hair and wearing a white suit with a read 'S' on it. He looked exactly like Superman.

KF walked forwards, looking at the symbol on the front of the pod, "Big K little r, Tremor was right! It's the atomic symbol for Krypton!"

Above the boys head sat three little stone devil creatures, their eyes were closed, but their horns glowed red.

"Clone?" Kid Flash queried, looking at the trio behind him.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad ordered.

"Right, yeah," Robin nodded, plugging the cable in and tapping away on his holographic screen.

"Weapon designation: Superboy," Robin read out, "A clone force grown in- sixteen weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad amended, scowling at the pod.

"No way the big guy knows about this," KF shook his head.

"Solar suit allows yellow sun radiation absorption twenty four seven," Robin continued.

"And these creatures above him?" Tremor asked, pointing to the little creatures in the pod.

"Genomorph gnomes," Robin explained, "Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," the redhead grimaced.

"So, what, we're trapped in a sealed room with a possibly psycho clone of Superman?" Tremor deadpanned, raising her eyebrow.

"They're making a slave," Kid Flash breathed, "Out of, well, Superman's son."

"Man," Emily shook her head, "That's got to hurt his pride."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad stated, pressing the 'A' on his belt, it glowed blue but nothing happened.

"We're in too deep, literally," Kid Flash said, looking up.

Suddenly the Genomorphs' horns glowed red and their eyes opened, Emily's eyes widened, "Something tells me that's _not _a good sign."

"We can't leave him like this," Robin shook his head.

Aqualad paused, thinking, "Set him free. Do it."

Robin nodded, bringing up the holographic screen on his glove and tapping a few times, the doors to the pod slid open.

The clone stretched his hand and his eyes flew open, they were the same blue as Superman's. Aqualad narrowed his eyes and Tremor felt the panicky feeling in her stomach again. Then Superboy shot out of the pod.

The clone crashed into Aqualad and pinned him to the floor, throwing a few punches to his face, Emily and Kid Flash shot forward, hauling Superboy off Aqualad.

"We're on your side!" Emily cried out, hanging onto his arm.

"Calm down, supey!" the speedster exclaimed before said Superman threw him into a tube.

Emily held on a little longer before she was thrown next to the redhead.

Robin hung onto the clone's neck, "I don't wanna do this!"  
Then Robin hit him with a smoke bomb, just as Aqualad kicked him in the chest.

Emily groaned and pulled herself to her feet, watching as Robin shot two electric wires into his chest, it didn't seem to affect Superboy. But the clone pulled on the wires and sent Robin flying through the air where he caught him by the neck and threw him to the ground, standing on him.

Emily narrowed her eyes, charging towards the duo, "Hey!"

As Superboy looked up Emily threw a punch across his cheek, the clone stumbled back off Robin and Emily followed up with a roundhouse kick. Tremor offered Robin a hand and the boy wonder took it.

"Thanks," he muttered before passing out, Emily guessed loss of oxygen.

Tremor placed the boy down and turned around just as Superboy threw a punch, it connected with her face and Emily was sent stumbling. As she regained her balance the clone grabbed her by her neck, holding her out to the side and lifting her up in the air causing Emily's feet to flail as her hands scratched at his hands.

"Enough!" Aqualad shouted making a water hammer with his weapon and hitting the clone square in the chest, he dropped Emily and was sent flying into his pod.

Aqualad knelt next to the raven haired girl, "Are you okay?"

"Little… bit… dizzy…" Tremor replied before dropping unconscious.

* * *

_Emily sat on the edge of a hospital bed, her ten year old self clutching her sister's hand as her sister lay peacefully in the hospital bed._

"_Miss Lance?" a female doctor spoke softly from the door._

"_Y-yes?" Emily asked, tears streaming down her face, the hospital room had a television. And the news was on, with reports of a crashed car. Her car._

"_I have some-."_

"_Is it about the crash?"_

"_Why yes… and your parents."_

_Emily's parents had gone to get her a change of clothes and change themselves, as Emily refused to leave her sister's side and she'd been in the hospital for two days._

"_Are they… are they dead?" Emily whispered, salty tears leaving a trail of water down her face._

"_Your mother is in critical condition here at the hospital," the doctor smiled._

"_And dad?" Emily probed, wiping away her tears with her free hand._

_**Time runs short.**_

"_I'm so sorry-," the doctor was cut off as a blonde woman barrelled past her._

_Emily's first thought was 'mom'. But the woman's face was different._

"_Emmie," Dinah Laurel Lance breathed, pulling the girl into a hug, rubbing her back as a new wave of tears flooded down her face, "It's all going to be okay."_

_**You must awaken. **_

_Dinah stood outside the door, talking to the nurse with a blond man standing next to her, her aunt turned away and rested her head on her companions shoulder. Letting go of, Kyla's, her sister, hand, Emily walked outside._

"_Aunt Dinah, what's happened to daddy?" Emily mumbled._

_Dinah crouched in front of her, "You dad's… Emily, I'm so sorry… daddy's gone… so _you _are gonna come stay with me for a bit, what do ya say?"_

_Emily opened her mouth as more tears freed themselves from her eyes but a crash sounded followed by the flat line from the heart monitor. Dinah rushed into the room with Emily behind her, and Emily frowned at the sight. _

_The hospital bed was empty, the window open. Then it hit her._

_Her older sister was gone._

_**You must awaken, NOW.**_

* * *

Emily's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath, she felt something wet on her cheek and cursed herself, the memory had made her cry.

Looking to her left she saw Kid Flash, to her right, Robin. In front of her… Superboy. Emily noticed immediately she was in a containment pod, her hands stuck above her.

"What?" KF asked, looking at the clone, "What do you want?"

Superboy just stared at the speedster, who was pretty angry, "Stop staring! You're freaking me out!"

"Can he even understand us?" Emily inquired, looking at Robin.

"I'm not sure," Robin sighed before looking at Kid Flash, "Uh KF, how about we _not _tick off the guy who can fry us with a look."

"_Can _he fry us? He hasn't demonstrated _any _of Superman's powers yet, except for incredible strength and perseverance," Emily pointed out.

"I'm not sure," Robin grimaced.

"We only sort to help you," Aqualad said to the clone.

"Yeah!" KF exclaimed, "And you turn on us! How's that for gratitude!"

"Kid, please be quiet now," Aqualad ordered, giving the speedster a stern look, "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"What if I-," Superboy tried again, "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash questioned.

Superboy clenched his fist, "Yes, he can."

Kid Flash looked at his three accompaniments, "Not like I said it."

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically," Aqualad explained.

"They taught me much," Superboy nodded, "I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin inquired, narrowing his eyes, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"The moon or stars?" Emily emphasised, she'd always loved the night.

"Images are planted in my mind, but no I have not seen them," Superboy shook his head.

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad enquired, looking down, "Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy," Superboy stood straighter, "A Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy his should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad picked his words carefully, "but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. To have a life beyond the solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond _Cadmus_."

"I live _because _of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy yelled.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin pointed out.

"Which they kept you in because they thought you a _weapon_, that's all you are to them, a weapon to use," Emily emphasised.

"We can show you the sun," Robin highlighted.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight," the speedster pointed out, "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman," Aqualad continued.

Superboy's eyes widened, but a cruel voice spoke over, "No, they can't, they'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass, the Batcave's already crowded," Robin said.

"My Aunt has enough with just me," Emily shrugged.

A doctor stood in the middle with greying brown hair and a mean face, to his right a dark skinned woman with short black hair and to his left Guardian. All with the little stone devils on their shoulders.

"Get the weapon back in its pod!" the scientist exclaimed angrily.

"He's not an _it_ it's a _he_," Emily spat.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey it?" Kid Flash complained.

"Stop complaining, flash boy," Tremor warned, giving KF the best glare she could through her mask.

Kid Flash glared at her, his voice whingey, "It's _Kid Flash_."

Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder and Aqualad looked down at the clone, "Help us. Please."

Superboy shrugged off Guardians hand, giving the hero a dirty look.

"Don't start thinking now," the head scientist demanded a small gnome leapt from his shoulder to Superboy's and the clone's expression went blank, "See you're not a _real _boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus but same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

"Please, Superboy, don't leave us," Emily whispered, hoping the clone had obtained super-hearing and could hear her.

The doors rolled shut behind Superboy and the lead scientist nodded to his assistant who was at the controls.

She clicked a few buttons and sparking metal prongs shot up, spreading into four and four before the eight of then dug into Tremor's skin. Electricity shot through her body as her blood was extracted into the tube attached to the prongs.

Emily screamed in pain, her body writhing as the electricity repeatedly electrocuted her, but she managed to whisper out again.

"Superboy, if you can hear me," Emily mumbled, "You _are _real, you're not an 'it', you're a 'he'. You think you're real, then prove it. Weapon or hero, you choose. But think on this… what would Superman do?"

* * *

**Drop a review? It doesn't bite :P**


	4. The Team

**Next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emily Lance.**

* * *

**CADMUS**

**July 5, 00:07 EDT**

It was a few minutes later when the banging on the door started and a few moments later the door was pulled off its hinges to reveal Superboy on the other side. Despite the pain, Emily hung her head as relief flooded her and the electricity stopped surging through her veins.

Superboy threw the door to the side, striding forward.

"I told you to get back to your-," the scientist didn't finish his sentence as Superboy pushed him, Guardian and the other tall rock devil to the side and continued forwards.

"_Don't _give me orders," Superboy stated firmly.

"You here to help us? Or fry us?" Kid Flash inquired.

Superboy narrowed his eyes and Emily's eyes widened, but the clone's eyes softened, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

Suddenly a releasing sound was heard and Robin dropped to the floor, "Finally, lucky Batman _isn't _here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked, "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Emily laughed, drawing Superboy's attention to her, Robin pressed a button on the controls and the pods opened.

"Free Tremor, I've got Kid Mouth and Aqualad," Robin instructed.

"Don't you give me orders, either," Superboy growled and he jumped over to Emily and tore her cuffs of, pulling her out of the pod.

Emily stood up, stretching, she smiled at Superboy, "Thanks for that, my neck was getting stiff."

Superboy nodded to her, smiling slightly. After Robin freed KF and Aqualad the five of them took off running out of the lab.

"You'll never make it out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!" the head scientist yelled from the ground.

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin sighed, pulling out four bombs and throwing them precisely at their collected blood, "Not whelmed at all."

Kid Flash gave Robin a look, "What is it with you and whelmed."

As the five of them ran through the halls, Emily noticed a few of the pods behind them glowing red.

"We are still fifty two levels below ground but if we can make it to the elevator," Aqualad started, but soon stopped as half a dozen or so stone mammoths rounded the corner.

The five of them stopped, glancing back to see the red pods burst and hundreds of Genomorphs to crawl out.

"I've got this," Emily grinned, walking to the back of the group and spreading her fingers out, palms facing the oncoming Genomorphs.

The walls next to the Genomorphs shook before crumbling to pieces and blockading the smaller Genomorphs on the other side.

Turning round, Emily tried to ignore the alarmed and surprised looks from her teammates, "What? Canary never told you I had powers?"

"She did, we saw them earlier, but that was…" Robin trailed off.

"_Awesome_!" Kid Flash exclaimed grinning widely,

"Now we just had to get past these," Aqualad reminded them turning to face the large stone beasts as the front on raised their arms.

Tremor, KF, Robin and Aqualad skilfully dodged the beasts, successfully making it to the other side, but Superboy started trashing the mammoths.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called, "Our goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves here!"

"You want escape?" Superboy yelled, making Emily take a step back, he turned and threw the half destroyed mammoth at the other two ones left.

Aqualad managed to pry the elevator open and the other three stood at its entrance, looking up. Kid Flash jumped to the ledge on the wall and started running upwards along the wall.

Robin grabbed Tremor by her waist and shot a grapple, ascending them both up on the wire. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and leapt into the air, they got fairly far up before they started falling.

Robin's eyes widened and he threw a weapon at the wall, Aqualad grabbed it as they passed, holding himself and Superboy up on it. Robin and Tremor swung onto the nearest ledge along with Kid Flash.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said in a defeated tone, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can reach tall building in a single bound," KF suggested, pulling Superboy onto the ledge with him, "Still cool."

"Thank you," Superboy nodded to Aqualad.

"Guys!" Robin yelled, "This floor has to be our exit."

Emily looked up and heard the elevator, she placed her hand out opposite her, where the door was, and the door vibrated before shattering into pieces. The five of them scrambled to get out just as the elevator passed them.

They turned to face the corridor as more stone creature raced towards them, they ran down the corridor to their right, going as fast as they could.

"Go left!" Superboy yelled, the five of them turned left down the corridor and carried on running, "Right!"

Kid Flash rounded the corner first, followed by Superboy, then Tremor then the other two. They reached the end of the corridor, with only a ventilation shaft above them.

"Great directions, Supey!" KF exclaimed angrily, "You trying to get us re-podded?"

"No," Superboy shook his head, "I-I don't understand."

Emily placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't apologise!" Robin grinned, "This is perfect."

Emily knew instantly what he meant as she looked up at the shaft.

Soon they were all crawling through the air vents, Emily behind Robin who was at the front.

"At this rate we'll never get out!" KF complained.

"At least no one can follow us in here," Emily shrugged, picking up her pace like Robin.

"Shh," Superboy whispered, "What's that?"

The five of them turned to look behind them, where screeches and shrieks could be heard behind them.

Robin grinned up at them from where he sat with his holographic computer, "I hacked the motion sensors."

They stood in the corridor a few metres from the air vents and Emily looked at the door behind them.

"Sweet," Kid Flash smirked, "still plenty of them between us and out but I've got room to move."

Kid Flash pulled down his red goggles and disappeared in a flash of yellow and red, heading up the stairs. There were a lots of screeches and thuds and he, presumably, cleared the stairway.

The other four instantly took off, going up the cold stairwell as fast as they could whilst Robin monitored.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted, Emily, him and Aqualad carried on running whilst Superboy stopped them.  
Running out of the stairs and into the now flashing red corridors they watched as KF crashed into the doors and tumbled back onto the floor.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad told them.

Emily gave KF a hand up as he rubbed his head, "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed."

Superboy and Aqualad combined their strength to try and prise the doors open whilst Robin complained how he couldn't hack the doors fast enough.

Turning around they saw more stone mammoths coming into the hallway, Robin kicked the side door open, "This way!"

The five of them filed into the door, but stopped short as they came face to face with more of them. Guardian stood in front with a stone elf on his shoulder as they trapped them in from the back.

They all got into their fighting stances and Emily pulled out her electric batons, narrowing her eyes at the creatures as their horns glowed red. Then everything went black.

* * *

Standing up a few moments later, Emily felt as though a fog was lifting from her mind she shook her head and stood straighter, picking up her weapons.

"Go," Guardian instructed, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The crowd parted to reveal the head scientist standing behind them, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

Downing the blue liquid in the vial, the doctor dropped to the floor as his skin bulged and turned grey, red lines appeared at his waist and he sat up with a roar.

Emily took a few steps back with Robin and Kid Flash, Guardian held his arm out, "Everyone back!"

But with a simply wave of his hand, Desmond backhanded Guardian across the room, Superboy let out an enraged shout as he ran at the beast.

They threw a few punches back and forth before Superboy leapt in the air, Desmond copied and crashed them both through the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin shrugged.

"Cool, did lab coat plan that?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't think he's planning anything," Emily laughed as Robin's arm wound round her waist and, using his grapple, he flew them through the ceiling.

When Kid Flash and Aqualad arrived next to them they stared in shock at the sight before them as Desmond threw Superboy at them.

Rushing to the back of the room with them, the five brought themselves into fighting stances. Kid Flash zipped up to the beast and slid under him as Superboy and Aqualad joint punched him in the face, Kid Flash did a bridge which caused the doctor to fall.

"Learnt that one in kindergarten," KF grinned.

Robin leaped over his best friend, throwing two of his bombs at the beast, he brushed it off and ran at Superboy.

Superboy threw a punch, but was soon punched back, leaving him in a daze. Aqualad caught the beasts fist as he went to punch the clone again but as he went to strike again the best caught him and threw him to the ground.

Desmond threw Superboy against the wall and Emily took the opening, she spread her hands out facing the column behind the doctor and her eyes glowed white as the column crumbled and collapsed on him.

The beast howled as he came out of the concrete and he swung his hand, sending Tremor flying into the wall and dropping next to Superboy.

Emily sat up a few minutes later to see the doctor throw Superboy into the wall, she scrambled to her feet, swaying from the pounding in her head before walking over to Robin and Kid Flash.

Looking at the hologram, Emily saw two of the four beams where either damaged or destroyed- the destroyed on curtesy of her making it crumble.

"Got it?" Robin asked Kid Flash, Emily had obviously missed the start of the conversation.

Kid Flash shot passed the golem, snatching at his face as he landed, looking down Kid Flash grinned, "Got your nose!"

The former doctor growled, thumping over to Kid Flash and swinging at him, Kid Flash ran to the neared beam, taunting the beast over. Unwittingly, the doctor missed the speedster and smashed the column.

"This one and that one," Robin instructed to Superboy and Aqualad who were crowded around Robin's holo-screen, boy wonder then turned to Emily, "Think you can get that one?"

He pointed to the last column and Emily grinned, "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Using her power to break the next column, Emily turned around just as water reached her feet and Kid Flash swept her to the other side of the room as Aqualad electrocuted the water and the doctor who was lying in it.

"Move!" Robin shouted, the five of them headed for the front of the building just as Robin's bomb went off and the ceiling collapsed.

Superboy threw himself over KF and Tremor as Aqualad shielded Robin and the building dropped on them in cloud of smoke.

Superboy got them out in the ending, punching his way through the rock and pushing it off them, allowing the other four to stand, surrounded by the collapsed building.

"We… did it," Aqualad stated breathlessly.

Emily sat on the rock next to her, breathing heavily as she rested her head on her knees, her uniform ripped and torn.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin replied between breaths.

"Yeah, the odd twenty," Emily grinned, holding her side as she gulped in the fresh air.

Kid Flash and Robin high fived before cradling their hands in pain.

Superboy walked over to look at the stone beast buried under debris.

"Look, Superboy," Emily grinned, he looked to where she was pointing, "Like I said, the moon and stars."

A figure appeared, a dark spot on the moon, but Emily recognised him as Superman when he got close enough.

"Oh," the yellow speedster grinned, "And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

As Superman landed the rest of the League started landing, last of all their mentors, with Black Canary's eyes going wide at the sight of her niece.

Superboy walked forward, going towards Superman, he pulled up the front of his suit to show the Kryptonian the 'S' on the front. Superman's eyes widened before forming a scowl.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman inquired, narrowing his eyes through his mask.

"He's a 'he', not an 'it'," Emily replied sternly, crossing her arms.

"He doesn't like being called 'it'," KF muttered to them through his teeth.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy stated, letting go of the top, it fluttered down, as the League shared surprised and alarmed expressions.

A silence hung until Batman spoke, "Start talking."

* * *

Most of the League left after Superboy told his story, as soon as he finished Emily turned her makeshift team.

"Well that was fun," Emily grinned sarcastically.

"Sure was, babe," the yellow speedster smirked as he slung his arm over her shoulder, "We should definitely do it again sometime."

Emily rolled her eyes, but let his arm stay there. That's when Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Black Canary walked over.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman promised as the four of them stopped in front of their protégé's, "All fifty two levels. But let's make one thing clear-."

"You should have called us," Black Canary interrupted, looking especially at her niece.

Emily looked away, not meeting her eyes.

"End results aside, we are not happy," Batman said sternly, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will _not _be doing this again."

"I'm sorry, we respect you, we really do," Emily stepped forward, folding her arms over her 'Tremor' uniform, "but we will be."

"Tremor," Black Canary warned.

"I'm sorry," Aqualad shook his head, moving to stand next to Emily along with Robin and KF, "but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman cautioned, his voice holding authority.

"Apologises, my King," Aqualad put his hand over his chest, "but no."

"We did good tonight, we worked together," Tremor explained, "We did what we were trained to do, together as a team."

"On our own we forged something powerful, important," Aqualad stated.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the four of you-," the Flash was cut off.

"The _five _of us and it's not," Kid Flash interrupted.

"Batman," Robin stepped forward, "we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

The four mentors exchanged a look.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy grumbled, crossing his arms, "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Emily crossed her arms, standing taller next to the other four as they faced their mentors.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Emily stood next to Superboy and Robin, she wore a dark purple tank top, blue jeans and a black jacket with black pumps.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman told them, "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training. _I _will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, but covert," Batman nodded.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash crossed his arms, "There's a reason we have these targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman pointed out, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman stated.

"_Six_?" Emily asked, frowning, "There's only-."

Emily stopped as she noticed another teenager in the room, she was standing next to Martian Manhunter. She had green skin, red hair and wore a white top with an 'X' on it with a blue skirt and matching cape and boots.

"This is the Martain Manhunter's niece," Batman explained, "Miss Martian."

"Hi," Miss Martian waved.

Emily's face bore a grin as she walked over to the Martian, "Hi, I'm Tremor."

"Miss Martian," Miss Martian smiled back.

KF muttered something to Robin before walking over, "Hi, welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad but it's cool if you forget their names."

"You don't know how grateful I am that I'm now not the only girl on the team," Emily deadpanned, getting a laugh from the green girl.

"I'm honoured to be included," Miss Martain clasped her hands together.

Emily turned to Superboy, "Hey, Superboy, come meet Miss M."

Superboy look cautious, Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over.

Miss Martian's shirt changed and the white and red turned to black and red, "I like your t-shirt."

Robin elbowed Superboy and KF zipped round to place his arm around Superboy and Tremor's shoulders.

Aqualad smiled, "Today is the day."

Emily smiled fully.

_This just might be better than I thought._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Hurricanes

**Episode 3 is here, I'm not sure which city Black Canary lives in in Young Justice, I'm putting her in Star City :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emily Lance.**

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**July 17, 22:30 PDT**

Emily walked down the empty street to her aunt's house, her bag containing her suit and phone in thumping against her leg.

As Dinah's house came into view, she quickened her pace, readjusting her bag and pulling out her keys and walking up the front steps, unlocking the door and walking inside.

A call from the kitchen told her Canary was in the kitchen, heading towards said room Emily's phone started vibrating, frowning the raven haired girl accepted.

"Hello?"

"Tremor. It's me, I have some news."

Emily's eyes widened and before she knew it she was already heading for the door.

"You have a lead?"

"The last one, by the looks of it, you've checked out all the others. I'm at the pier 'till eleven thirty, if you don't show by then I'm leaving."

"Got it."

Emily hung up, rushing to the bathroom to change into her suit before rushing out to the door, she had just opened it as her aunt rounded the corner.

"Emily? Where are you going?" Dinah asked, frowning at her niece.

"I- the Team needs me," Emily lied.

It was obvious Canary didn't believe her, and knew exactly where she was going, "Okay. Be careful, okay."

I don't want to get a call saying you're in the hospital.

The unspoken words hung in the air between the two before Emily shoved her phone into her belt with her keys and attached her batons.

"Yeah, got it," Emily muttered, shutting the door behind her as she headed down the front steps.

She'd gotten to the end of the street, just about to turn left when her phone went off. Growling, Emily pulled it out, glanced at the ID and pressed accept.

"What, Robin?"

"Tremor! Thank God you picked up. We're down at the docks, can you head down? I think we might need some-."

The line went dead and Emily slowly placed the phone away, she glanced to her left- a chance to _finally _solve her parent's attack- then to her right- go help her friends when they need her…

_I'm needed. My friends need me… my personal matters can wait._

Tremor turned right, breaking into a sprint as she headed for the docks.

* * *

**STAR CITY,**

**July 17, 23:16 PDT**

Clicking the circle in the middle of her belt, Emily's suit turned into stealth mode, the purple replaced with grey and silver.

Approaching the docks, Tremor slowed to a jog as she bounded onto the top of containers.

"Argh!"

Emily turned to the noise, her eyes wide, she saw a large built man holding a chunk of rock above his head, poised to throw at Speedy, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

Tremor dropped from the box, landing in the shadows where she held out her hand, trying to focus on the rock. The Team turned around just as the rock was about to hit them, but instead it crumbled into pieces.

A smile settled upon Robin's lips as he recognised the technique.

"Sorry, I don't think my friends want to be squished," Tremor stepped into the light, a smirk evident on her face.

Speedy took the opening to fire two arrows at the opposition, hitting him square in the chest. Emily took the chance to leap back onto the containers, moving to stand by the archer.

The man on the ground laughed, "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send kids to do an adults job."

Roy notched another arrow, aiming it at the man's chest, said man stood up, holding his arms out, "Go ahead."  
Roy let the arrow fly, it hit him in the chest and red foam-like substance spread over the man who instantly started scrambling to get away from it.

KF flashed into view next to Robin and Tremor, looking at G.A.'s previous protégé, "High density polyurethane foam. Nice!"

"So Speedy," Robin grinned, leaning on the metal box, "You in?"

"You asked him to _join the Team_?" Emily inquired, she looked at the three boys, "How come I didn't know about this?"

"You went home early," Robin shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry, _Em_, I'll pass," Roy growled, walking away, "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do, I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy, _and in your place_."

"Roy-," Tremor started.

"I don't want any part of it," Roy cut in, stalking on.

Roy walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Kid Flash turned to Emily, "Why did he call you 'Em'?"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tremor brushed off his comments, already striding away.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 18, 11:16 EDT**

"_Recognised, Robin: B-Zero-One. Kid Flash: B-Zero-Three."_

Emily looked up from the screen where she was standing with Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy. KF and Robin appeared in front of the zeta tube and immediately ran over.

"Did you ask him?" KF asked eagerly, "What did he say?"  
"He's arriving now," Aqualad informed them, turning to face the duo.

The redhead hit the raven haired boy in the chest, "Then what are we waiting for?!"

The two boys took off with Aqualad and Miss Martian racing behind them. Emily rolled her eyes at them before starting to walk, she noticed Superboy standing solemnly by the screen.

"You coming, SB?" Emily raised her eyebrow, looking at the serious-looking boy.

He returned the look and stalked past her, "Yeah."

Emily jogged to catch up with him, whacking his arm lightly, "Loosen up a little, our line of work is dangerous. For us, life's short."

Superboy's face relaxed a little and he nodded, Emily smiled slightly at the clone and the two of them headed towards the others.

The six of them emerged into the open as a ramp lowered to the floor of the cave, the grass a bright green. A scarlet hurricane grew closer and as it landed it revealed Red Tornado.

"Red Tornado!" the speedster exclaimed, waving his arm about.

The small whirlwind stopped completely and Red Tornado's monotone reply came, "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"Pfftt, I wouldn't call it _interception _per say," Emily crossed her arms over her purple cropped halter neck and her black jacket, the sleeves pushed up.

"We were hoping you had a mission for us," Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado replied.

"But it's been over a week-," Robin protested.

"You will be tested soon enough, for the time being simply enjoy each other's company," Red Tornado cut him off.

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad scowled.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise," Tornado pointed out, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourself with the Cave."

Red Tornado walked stiffly past them, heading for the inside of the cave.

KF hit Robin lightly, "Keep busy."

"Does he think we're falling for this?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ooh!" Miss Martian exclaimed, bunching her fists, "I'll find out."

The green girl turned to the android, a look of concentration overtaking her features as she stared after the red machine.

"_Recognised, Red Tornado: One-Six."_

Miss Martain looked down in defeat, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"It's cool," Emily smiled, crossing her arms, "Maybe you can demonstrate your physic powers some other time."

"Nice try though," KF sauntered forward, leaning in, "So, uh, you know what _I'm _thinking right now?"

Robin elbowed him in the side, "We all know what you're thinking now."

"I guess now we tour the clubhouse, right?" Emily sighed, looking down.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guide," Miss Martian suggested.

Emily turned to look at the half-Kryptonian behind her.

"Don't look at me," Superboy shrugged.

"We won't," Kid Flash grinned, winking at Miss M, "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private," Robin exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Team building," Aqualad stated, "We'll all go."

Robin fell into step besides Tremor, he shot her a smirk, and she crossed her arms, rolling her eyes before speeding up.

"So," Miss Martain started, "This would be our front door…"

* * *

About an hour later they walked out the back, onto a small cliff edge out the back of the mountain.

"And this would be the back," Miss Martain concluded, "The cave is actually the _entire _mountain."

KF took over, spouting a fact, "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days."

"But why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy inquired as the group came to a stop at the water bay near the back of the mountain.

"The secret location was compromised," Emily explained, "It wasn't safe."

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy frowned, "Yeah… that makes sense."

"No… I'm pretty sure they traded it in for an orbiting satellite in space," Emily shrugged.

"If villains know the cave, we must be on constant alert!" Miss M concluded, holding up her hand.

Robin grabbed the green girl's hand, "The bad guys know we know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

KF walked forward and took Robin's hand off Miss M's, "Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah…" Miss Martian scratched her head, "That's much clearer."

Superboy sniffed the air before frowning, "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasped, levitating, "My cookies!"

She zipped off down the hallway with Emily behind her with the team.

She walked into the kitchen just as the Martian placed the burnt cookies' tray on the table.

"I was trying out Grandma Jones recipe from episode seventeen of eh, huh, never mind," Miss M stuttered.

"Bet they'd have tasted great," Robin smiled.

"I don't think Kid's having a problem," Emily raised her eyebrow.

The redheaded speedster looked up at the raven haired girl as he stuffed another charcoal cookie into his mouth, his expression turned sheepish.

"I have a serious metabolism," the teenager shrugged.

"I'll make more?" Miss M suggested.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad smiled, Emily noticed looks from the others.

"What?" Tremor frowned, folding her arms, "Don't expect me to bake you a cake."

"Thanks, Aqualad," Miss Martian smiled.

"We're off duty," Aqualad pointed out, "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," the redheaded speedster smiled dreamily, "See I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Well, I'm Emily," Emily introduced herself, "But you can call me Em."

"So _that's _why Speedy called you Em," Wally snapped his fingers.

"Mine's no secret," Miss Martian smiled, "M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan, it's an Earth name… and I'm on Earth now."

"You sure are," Emily laughed slightly, "But sometimes I think you're heads somewhere else…"

Superboy stood from where he was leaning on the table, he started to walk out of the room.

Suddenly the clone turned around, growling, he stared at Megan before grabbing his head, "Get out of my head!"  
Megan seemed dumbfound before turning to the others.

_**What's wrong? **_M'gann's voice came into Emily's head, she stumbled back, her eyes wide as images flashed before her eyes. Images of her father.

_**I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically…**_

_My head! Memories… Dad…_

Emily clutched her head, wincing, the feeling of a telepaths touch in her mind had been gone for four years. Now the feeling was unwelcome.

"M'gann, stop," Kaldur stated firmly.

Megan looked taken back at the harshness in his voice. Kaldur continued, "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Or a reminder of bad memories," Emily muttered tightening her arms around herself as she headed for the door, "I'll be training."

* * *

_**Out The Front of the Cave…**_

Emily held her hand out, watching as the tree cracked and shattered to the ground. She growled and sat down with a resigned sigh.

A loud _whoosh _sounded above and Emily looked up just as a red ship landed in front of her with black lines decorating it.

The back opened and M'gann appeared in the entrance, "Emily! Would you like to join us? This is my bio-ship!"

Emily raised her eyebrow, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, "Nothing better to do."

Walking past Megan into the bio-ship, walking into the main area which had six seats, one near the back and in the middle, the other five in an 'v' shape going forwards.

The only free one left was the one in front of Robin, she sighed and sat in the seat, but let out an alarmed yelp as black seatbelts grew from the seat and formed an 'x' over her chest.

The ship took off, spinning upside down and around before they started coasting over the water. Emily watched from the window as they flew over Happy Harbour.

"Incredible," Robin grinned, looking at the Martian.

"She sure is," Wally sighed, staring at Megan, "I mean the ship! Which, like all ships, is a she…"

Robin and Megan grinned, Emily smiled slightly at Wally's reaction as he slunk further down in his chair.

"Fast with his feet," Robin laughed, "Not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!" Wally complained, his eyes widening.

"Chill, Wally," Emily smirked, "It's not like your little crush on Megan was going unnoticed anyway."

"Dude," Wally groaned, sliding further down in his chair.

Emily watched as Kaldur whispered something to SB and the clone sighed, nodding.

Robin leaned closer to Miss M, "He'll come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much," Megan exhaled, looking down disappointedly.

Emily raised an eyebrow as she turned to the whispering duo, "You guys _do _remember that he has _super-hearing_, right?"

The four in the back turned to look at the raven haired clone in the front, pink crept onto the alien's cheeks.

"Hey," Robin grinned, "How about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?"

Megan smiled, standing from the pilots chair and pushing off two blue orbs in front of the chair to stand.

Emily turned to watch along with the other occupants of the ship.

M'gann's skin and costume turned black before she morphed into a female-looking Robin, cape and all. She then looked at Emily before shifting into an exact replica of the raven haired girl.

Emily's eyes widened, "Wow."

Miss Martian smiled before changing to a female Kid Flash with red hair and goggles.

Wally looked bewitched, "Is it wrong I think I'm hot?"

"Yes," Emily stated, not even blinking as she looked at the red head.

"Impressive," Robin nodded, clapping is his hands as Megan transformed back into her green skinned, red haired self.

"But… you know you're not exactly going to fool anybody with those," Robin pointed out, smiling.

M'gann looked down as she sat back in her chair, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes…?" Kaldur frowned.

"They're organic," Miss Martian laughed, pulling her clothes, "like the ship, they respond to my mental command."

SB looked away, crossing his arms, "As long as they're the only ones."

"At least she hasn't tried to kill us yet," Emily snapped back, the clone turned to glare at the girl and she matched his with one of her own.

"Whatever," Superboy muttered, looking away.

Wally, Robin, M'gann and Kaldur looked away from the two and Wally turned to Megan, "Can you do that ghosting through wall thing that Manhunter does?"

Miss M shook her head, "Density shifting? No… it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin snickered.

"When he tries it he gets a bloody nose," Emily finished, a smile ghosting over her lips.

"Guys!" Wally exclaimed.

"Here's something I can do," Megan smiled, the ships slowly turned practically invisible, "Camouflage mode."

"_Red Tornado to Miss Martian."_

Emily looked up from where she was staring out of the window as RT's voice rippled through the air.

"_An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour power plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates."_

Miss Martian nodded, "Received, adjusting course."

Robin huffed, "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Maybe it's actually an alarm," Emily replied, "Guess we won't know 'till we get there."

The bio-ship slowed as it descended towards the car park, Miss Martian shrugged, "Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert."

Emily noticed Superboy staring wide-eyed out of the window and turned to look, her jaw slackened slightly and her eyes widened.

"I think I know the cause."

Outside, a growing tornado was heading straight for the ship, every car it past was swept up into it along with concrete and pavement.

"We're screwed," Emily stated, just as the whirlwind hit the ship.

Emily was thrown about in her chair as the twister threw them about, she watched the outside blur past as Megan's face set into a firm expression.

* * *

After a few more turns around the wind tunnel the ship managed to pull away from the hurricane and fly a fair distance away before landing and dropping the Team.

Civilian's screams filled the air as Emily pulled her black wayfarer glasses from her pocket, slipping them on before running towards the warehouse she'd seen Robin run into.

The other team members ran into the building just as Emily and Robin were thrown into a wall then fell the the floor, a boom sounded before Superboy was crouched next to Emily.

"Who's your new friend?" SB asked, looking at the man.

The enemy was a large red suit with blue cables attached and black lines around it.

"Didn't catch his name," Robin called after Superboy, "but he plays kinda rough."

"My apologies," the red man answered, "You may address me as Mister Twister."

"Good to know," Emily replied, standing up, "Not that it'll make much of a difference."

Superboy ran at the machine, making it half way there before Mister Twister formed two tornados and sent them at the clone.

He almost reached the bad guy when Twister increased the strength of the wind and sent SB flying back into a wall with a yell.

The other five exchanged a look as Wally pulled on his red goggles and Robin rose to his feet. Kaldur nodded to Miss Martian and Megan's face set.

Wally ran at the man, a blur of yellow and red as he jumped and turned it into a two footed kick against Mister Twister's chest, but he simply formed a twister and sent KF flying outside.

Kaldur and Megan went at him next, but the moment they got near him they were sent hurtling backwards, crashing into the floor.

"Miss Martain! Aqualad!" Emily yelled, she turned to Mister Twister, Robin at her side.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," Twister pointed out, "I was not, however, expecting children."

"Yeah well good job we're not children then," Emily snapped, Robin threw two bombs at the villain.

A gust of wind threw one off and the other lodged itself in Twister's chest, he simply flicked it away as if it was a bug.

"Technically you are," Twister corrected.

"That won't stop us kicking your butt!" Emily held out her hands and the machine above Twister's head trembled before dropping on top of him.

"Nice," Robin smirked.

Emily opened her mouth to thank him, but the machine moved and was suddenly hurled back at them. Robin shoved them both out of the way and the machine crashed into the spot they had just abandoned.

"Looks like it didn't do much," Tremor muttered, standing to her feet with the boy wonder.

"You presence here is quite… disturbing…" Mister Twister stated, looking down at his gun.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed," Robin shouted, Twister turned to see the rest of the team standing behind the duo, minus Kid Flash, "Let's see if you're more turbed when we kick your can!"

Miss Martian stood forward, moving her hands in front of her and the machine identical to the one Emily had broken shook before coming loose and was thrown at the bad guy.

Superboy let out a yell as he launched himself into the air, Twister held his hands out and small whirlwinds picked up, throwing SB into the wall before crashing into Megan who'd flown into the air.

Kaldur and Robin ran at him, Kaldur's small bats turned electric whilst Robin pulled more of his bombs out.

Mister Twister easily formed two twisters which threw the boys into each other before dropping them to the floor.

"Indeed," Twister mocked, "That was quite turbing."

"Really? How's this then?" Emily yelled, placing her hands on the floor. The ground started to shake and small cracks appeared, a hole opened and Twister dropped into it.

"Well that was surprisingly easy," Emily stood up, but a strong gust of wind picked up and the creator rose from the hole, "Yeah… way to easy."

A small hurricane surrounded Emily, lifting her from the ground, she started turning all around, not being able to control her movements.

"Give up now," Twister demanded, "And I might let you survive this."

Emily finally straightened herself, "I'm not one for giving up."  
She held her hands towards the column behind the machine, the concrete shook before toppling onto Twister. Emily dropped from the gale, landing with a thud on the ground.

Staggering to her feet, Emily only managed to stand up for a few seconds before another whirlwind picked her up.

"So be it," Twister sighed, he swatted his hand to the side and Emily was thrown into the wall, landing on the ground forcefully next to Kaldur, "Thank you."

The blackness in Emily's head cleared and she opened her eyes to see a concerned looking Megan shaking her shoulders, Emily groaned, sitting up and holding her head with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked, standing up and helping Emily.

"I'm fine, really, I only think I broke my body," Emily replied, moving her stiff arm.

The five of them headed outside just as an explosion happened, Emily noticed Wally near the centre and watched as Miss Martian held her hand towards him, causing the boy to float.

"I've got you, Wally," Megan assured him, lowering the speedster to the floor.

"Whoa," Wally exclaimed as his feet touched down, "Thanks."

"I would've thought you'd all learned your limitations by now," Mister Twister seemingly frowned, though Emily couldn't see as his face was… well, metal.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur yelled, walking forwards.

"Isn't it obvious?" the villain asked, shooting into the sky.

"Well no, it's not, because otherwise we wouldn't be asking now would we?!" Emily shouted, raising her arms up.

"I'm waiting for a _real _hero," Mister Twister clarified.

"Read his mind," Kaldur instructed M'gann, "Find a weakness."

"I, uh, thought I wasn't supposed to do that," Megan protested.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin told her as if it was obvious.

Miss Martian placed her middle and index fingers on her temple as she closed her eyes and concentrated, she frowned, "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!"

She opened her eyes and took her hand away before her eyes widened and she lightly tapped herself in the side of the head, "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android, and how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?!"

Emily raised her eyebrow, she turned to look at the red android and frowned.

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur agreed.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough!" Robin pointed out, "This is his test, something to keep us busy!"

"Guys are you sure?" Emily questioned, the other four looked to her and she held her hands up, "I mean, how did he get here before us, he never left the cave."

"Megan's right, it must be him," Robin argued, "How many androids who can create tornados do _you _know?"

Emily thought it over before her expression turned sour and she frowned, Wally sighed, "Speedy called it, we're a joke."

"Argh!" Kaldur exclaimed, punching one hand with the other before turning and storming towards Twister.

"This game," Wally jabbed his thumb behind him, "so over."

Emily balled her fists at her side, storming after Robin, Kaldur and Wally, "So not cool."

"We know who you are and what you want," Robin exclaimed.

"So let's end this," Kaldur shouted.

Twister tilted his head, "Consider it ended."

The android threw his arms up and two more twisters flew from its hands, twisting up and forming a black storm cloud over them.

"Impressive show, but we will not indulge you," Kaldur pointed to the robot, "We will not engage."

Lightning crackled behind the android and thunder rolled through the air loudly

"Um, guys?" Emily grimaced, taking a step back, "Since when can Tornado do that?"

"You think _I'm _Tornado?" Twister laughed, "Ironic."

Emily watched as another clap of thunder was heard and a massive bolt of lightning hit, sending the six of them tumbling backwards.

Emily landed on the floor, her back hitting the ground and she rolled backwards a few times before tumbling to stop, she heard Superboy let out a growl as a boom was heard. Soon lightning stuck and she heard Superboy cry out as a crash sounded and Emily turned, blurry eyes, to look at the crater which held Superboy next to her.

Readjusting her tinted black glasses, Emily peered through the lenses to see blue electricity surrounding Twister as he neared them, she opened her mouth but Megan's green hand clamped over it, silencing her.

Mister Twister looked around, seemingly confused, as he moved back, "Fine then. I won't deny you children have power, put playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my agendas so stay concealed! If you confront me again I will show… no… mercy."

The android then turned around and flew off, leaving the feel of electricity in the air and a partially unconscious team behind.

"What did you do?" Emily inquired, sitting up.

"I placed the bio-ship between us," M'gann explained, there was a crash and they turned to look as Superboy punched the pile of dirt next to him.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" Superboy questioned, stalking over, "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't mean any harm," Kaldur intervened, stepping forwards.

Emily stood up, brushing her jeans down and rolling her shoulders, "It's on us. We shouldn't have listened."

"Emily's right, it's a rookie mistake," Robin agreed. Emily noticed M'gann looked down and grimaced.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally pointed out.

"She just needs a bit of training," Emily nodded, gripping her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Hit the showers," Wally suggested, taking his hand from his pockets, "We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy clarified, striding past.

Superboy ran off, leaping into the air and bounding away with Wally speeding after him and Robin and Emily racing after them.

* * *

Emily reached the fight just as Superboy and Wally were caught in two tornados, jumping over a car alongside Kaldur and Robin, Emily dove to the left just as Twister sent two whirlwinds at Robin and Kaldur.

The two dodged the wind tunnel, but Kaldur got caught in a second and was hurled at a nearby house. Robin moved out of the way, landing a few feet from Emily.

Placing her hands on the floor, the ground started to shake and Emily saw Mister Twister lunge out of the way before sending one after Wally who jumped over him and then one at her.

Emily leapt out of the way from the first one but as she spun around the attack again she was caught in another and sent flying into Robin just as Wally sped away and Superboy crashed into the red machine.

Emily and Robin scrambled to their feet just as Superboy flew past them in a hurricane, launched into the same house as Kaldur and shortly followed by a boat thrown by a whirlpool.

Emily, Robin and Wally stood behind the front of a crashed boat, peeking round the side to see Kaldur jump away from the house as the boat and Superboy crashed into it then pick up a fallen anchor and lob it at Twister.

Robin pulled out his yellow utility belt, looping it around his shoulder and torso and clipped it together. Emily pulled a small black pole from a sheath at the back of her trousers and it elongated into a black baton.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked in a disbelieving tone, "And you've got one of your batons?!"

"Never leave home without it," Robin grinned, "First thing Batman taught me!"

"It comes in handy, you know, when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place," Emily shrugged, smirking at Wally from where she was kneeling next to him.

Wally muttered something under his breath before the three of their mouths fell open as M'gann's voice echoed in their heads.

_**Listen to me… All of you.**_

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy exclaimed angrily.

_**I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do- trust me.**_

"Don't mess this up," Emily stated, ignoring the pain from M'gann's presence in her head.

* * *

Once clear on the plan, the five of them ran out to face Twister. Red Tornado flew up behind them, stopping just in front of them.

"Hit the showers, team," Red Tornado ordered, floating to the floor, "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin protested.

"Yeah, we can do this," Emily chipped in.

"The subject is not up for debate," Red Tornado stated.

The five of them dispersed, already starting to put the plan in action.

Tornado and Twister had a brief conversation before Wally was off, faking a hurricane for Tornado which Twister matched with one of his own.

Tornado said something about them being evenly matched before sending another twister towards the second red machine.

Twister punched the ground, a tornado erupting from it and Emily held out her hand from where she was hidden and watched as the ground in front of Tornado exploded and another Wally-hurricane flew out of it.

Mister Twister held his hands out and blue electricity sparked off them, missing Tornado as he flew out of the way but was hit by the exploding boat caused by Twister.

Red Tornado hit the ground, electricity buzzing as he lay on the floor. Mister Twister leapt over to him, standing over him tauntingly.

Emily was close enough to hear the conversation and she held her breath in anticipation of if their plan had worked or not.

"Remain still, android," Twister advised, holding up his hand as small cables wound out of it and latched onto the back of Tornado's head, "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado spun round, pulling the wires from its head as it morphed into Miss Martian, "Longer than you might think."

"No…" Twister breathed, trying to pull away.

As the red machine tried to fly back he was pulled into a twister and thrown to the ground, Wally dropped onto the ground, pulling his goggles up.

Mister Twister stood up, but Superboy lay into him, throwing punches through the armour. Emily held her hands out and the suit started shaking, pieces broke off or crumbled before Superboy sent him flying into the water where Aqualad hit him back out. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to pick him up and tear his arms away as Robin threw two bombs which sent the machine crashing into the ground.

The five of them walked over to the fallen villain and Emily held her hand out again, she suit trembled and crumbled causing a man wearing a green suit to tumble out.

"Foul," the man accused, looking up, "I call foul."

Megan walked forwards, holding her hand out and causing a bolder to levitate, she moved her hand and the rock shifted to hover over the man's head.

Emily's eyes widened and she moved forwards to grab Miss M's arm, "M'gann no!"

But the rock crashed down onto the man with a _thud_.

The other three's eyes widened and they turned to frown at Megan as the dust floated through the air. Emily stopped dead, staring at the rock in horror with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars," Robin exclaimed, walking forwards with his arms held up, "but on Earth we don't _execute _our captives!"

"You said you trusted me," M'gann smirked, holding up her hand and moving the rock.

Beneath the rock lay the crushed remains of the man... Well _android_. Metal and mechanics lay broken in the dent as the team approached, Emily visibly relaxed crossed her arms as she turned to give Megan a half-smile.

"_That's_ why I couldn't read his mind," M'gann explained, gesturing to the machine.

Wally knelt next to the remains and picked up the robotic green eye, grinning, "Cool. Souvenir!"

Kaldur placed a hand on M'gann's shoulder, "We should have had more faith in you."

"You saved our butts," Emily agreed, nudging the Martian with her elbow, Megan smiled at the two widely.

"Yeah," Wally laughed, "You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked!"

"That is so bad," Emily replied bluntly, shaking her head.

"You know you love it," Wally smirked, Emily rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Ignore him," Robin advised, "We're all just turbed you're on the Team."

"Thanks," M'gann smiled, "Me too."

* * *

Later, the six of them stood round a metal table in the Cave along with Tornado with the remains of the robot on the table in front of them.

"It was clearly made to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur stated, looking to Red Tornado.

"Agreed," Tornado nodded.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Miss Martian inquired.

"No," the red android replied simply, "it was your battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me."

"Of course," Emily muttered, crossing her arms as she leant on the table, "figures."

"But if you're in trouble-," M'gann started.

"Consider the matter closed," Tornado interrupted.

The Leaguer turned and walked away as Wally and Robin came forwards.

"Batman, Black Canary, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things," Wally observed, watching the android leave.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin gestured to Red Tornado.

"That's rude," Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Dude!" Wally hissed, "Harsh."

"And inaccurate."

The trio turned to look at Red Tornado, "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy," he turned to look at the Team, "I also have excellent hearing."

Wally and Emily winced at the cringe and Robin laughed nervously, "Right. Sorry, I'll strive to be more… accurate…"

Kaldur moved forwards and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "_And _more respectful."

The four protégés started walking away and Wally grinned, "Speedy was so wrong."

"This team thing," Robin started.

"Might just work out," Kaldur continued.

"Eventually," Emily added, grinning at the other four.

* * *

**STARLING CITY**

**July 18, 22:47 EDT**

"Em?"

Emily looked up after she closed the door, her Aunt stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a worried expression on her face.

"What's up, Aunt Dinah?" Emily frowned, walking forwards and hanging up her bag.

"It's your sister," Dinah sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"What about her?" Emily asked emotionlessly.

"A… friend said they saw her earlier, in the streets…"

"Let's just add it to the collection along with all the 'information' on mom."

"Em… don't be so sour, your sister had her reasons for leaving-."

"Yeah- selfish ones. Look, I've had a long day, can we _not _do this?" Emily cut in, stalking past her aunt towards the stairs.

"Emily, I know the past few years have been tough, but if theres a chance to _find _them, don't you want to take it?" Dinah asked softly, leaning on the banister.

"Not if that means being disappointed with the answers," Emily countered, she trekked the rest of the way up the stairs, "Night, aunt Dinah."

Dinah sighed, smiling at her niece weakly, "Night, Em."

Once in her room, Emily flopped onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow, when she looked up at the clock she saw an old framed picture.

It was of her and her sister. They had gone camping for summer and the photo was of her and her sister in their bodysuits with their boards grinning. Emily frowned and pushed the picture down so the photo faced the draw, closing her eyes to stop the tears threatening to topple over Emily was soon asleep.

* * *

**This gave a little hint of Emily's past, bits and pieces, you know. Thanks to all who've follow, faved and reviewed [sorry this took so long!]**


	6. Venom

**So this is the episode I missed, and have now put in :( Anyway, this is the next chapter :) (It has something pretty big for Emily, but you probably won't get it until later on in the story…)**

* * *

**CARRIBEAN SEA**

**June 22, 20:08 ECT**

Emily sat at the front of the bio-ship, she had her knees tucked under her chin and was staring out into the vast nothingness of the sea before her.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martain said.

* * *

"_Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous, illegal neo-steroid strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'," Batman informed them. _

_The holographic screens before them highlighted the map of it and the necessary information. The drop points, scope of the island- everything._

_Emily watched as the screens vanished and more appeared, Batman continued, "Infrared heat signatures indicate there're factories still operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off."_

_Despite trying her best, Emily couldn't concentrate due to KF's constant chomping down her ear as he devoured a packet of crisps._

"_That's where the Team comes in," Batman was saying, Tremor shot a glare at Wally and the redhead gulped slightly, "This is a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report if the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The plan requires to drop zones."_

_Robin looked slightly over-eager as he asked the first question, "So who's in charge?"_

_Batman and Red Tornado spun around and glanced at each other before Batman spoke, "Work that out between you."  
Robin nodded, grinning slightly and Emily raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. Obviously Boy Blunder had a plan in mind, and was going to try and lead the mission. That wouldn't end well…_

* * *

Tremor smirked at the thought, glancing at Wonder Boy next to her. Looking back at the ocean, Emily jumped slightly when Miss Martian spoke.

"Drop zone 'A' in thirty."

Emily turned to watch as Kaldur stood up, his seatbelt on the bio-ship retracting and the Atlantean headed towards the hatch in the middle of the ship. Aqualad pressed the A on his belt and his costume turned into stealth mode- the red on his top becoming a dark grey.

"Ready," Aqualad nodded.

Miss Martian nodded, "Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode."

As the circle opened, Kaldur nodded to the Team before stepping out of it, dropping silently through the air and plunging into the dark, cold waters below.

"_Heat and motion sensors on patched, data's now on a continuous loop," _Aqualad's voice came through clearly in Emily's ear and the protégé stood,_ "Move in."_

"Drop zone 'B'," Miss Martain added as the others stood. Emily pressed the circle in the middle of her belt and the purple on her uniform melded into a space grey, its stealth mode.

Ropes descended from the ceiling on Miss Martian's command and Emily clipped it onto her belt, glancing at Boy Wonder and she waited to drop.

"How cool is this?!" Wally grinned, causing Tremor to glance at his as he posed in his camouflaged suit for Megan.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian smirked before closing her eyes and concentrating as her uniform turned into a black jumpsuit with a red x in the middle and a blue hooded cloak.

"Uhh…" KF froze up.

"You look good, Miss M," Tremor smiled.

"Thanks, Tremor," Megan beamed, "You look wonderful."

"Hey, supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech," Kid Flash's voice turned to a whisper at the end.

"No capes, no tights, no offense," Superboy crossed his arms at the end, narrowing his eyes.

"Totally works for you," M'gann replied dreamily, gazing at Superboy before holding out her hands, "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes!"

Superboy raised an eyebrow and Emily stifled a laugh as a wide grin spread across her face. Miss Martian went red as she pulled her hood low over her face and turned invisible from embarrassment.

As the hole opened, all of them dropped out, landing on the floor and unclipping their hooks. Apart from Superboy, who launched himself from the port and landed with a _BOOM _on the floor.

Emily winced, "So much for subtle."

"Knew I didn't need a line," Superboy smirked.

"And yet creating a seismic event might not have helped us much with the _covert_," Robin snapped, glaring up at the clone from where he sat partially in a bush.

Tremor stood up, brushing herself down before helping Robin up, who muttered a quiet thanks.

"Aqualad, drop B is a go,"Miss Martian reported.

"_Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," _Aqualad instructed them.

"Rodger that," Robin whisper-yelled, looking at his holographic screen before they all took off towards the factory.

* * *

Emily was second in the lead, behind Robin and in front of Kid Flash as they headed around the mountain side and over a collection of rocks.

Tremor peered at his holographic screen displaying five blue dots surrounded by lots of red ones and an alert notifying them of danger, but with a direct root.

"Did you hear that?"

Tremor stopped and turned around to face Superboy, "Hear what? Uh… none of us have superhearing, remember? You're gonna need to elaborate…"

"You do have great ears…" M'gann smiled, her eyes glossy as the gazed at SB.

Emily elbowed the Martian and M'gann's eyes quickly widened and she went red.

"Okay, Rob," Kid Flash said, turning towards Robin, only to face an empty clearing.

Tremor stared blankly at the space, her voice a stage whisper, "He did it again! That freaky ninja thing!"

"Man, I hate it when he does that!" Wall cursed, face palming.

"_Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared," _Aqualad's voice came through the coms, _"See if you're being tracked."_

Kid Flash nodded to no-one in particular before pulling on his goggles ad looking around as red bars appeared on the lenses.

"Got a squad of armed bogies incoming," Kid reported as the four of them knelt quietly behind a boulder.

Superboy narrowed his eye and looked into the forest, Emily could only presume he was using his infrared vision to see the heat signatures.

"Two squads," Superboy corrected Kid, "but they'll meet each other before they find us."

Suddenly gunfire rang clearly through the clearing causing Tremor to startle and look towards the source.

"No superhearing required now," KF pointed out.

"I don't think super-anything is required right now," Emily muttered.

"_Stay wide, steer clear," _Aqualad advised them through the com.

"Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Rob," Kid Flash blew it off, started to run.

Tremor reached out to grab Wally's suit to try and stop him, but just got pulled along as the speedster ran, but the extra mass startled the redhead and he tripped causing the both of them to tumble down the hill… right into the middle of the gun fight…

The two of them stood up and Emily rubbed her head in annoyance, turning to snap something to Wally but only to look up into the face of Bane…

_Well I'm totally, completely, utterly screwed…._

"So much for the stealthy..." Wally squeaked.

It didn't take long for Bane to react and soon all the people- from both sides- were firing at them.

Tremor held her hands out, her vibrations reverberating most of the bullets, but soon some were getting close as her powers spiralled.

"Gah!" Kid exclaimed as he rolled out of the way before sweeping Emily up and dashing off, away from the gangs.

Superboy broke from the tree line, throwing a punch at Bane and smashing into him. Emily turned away to help keep Wally focused on dodging the guns.

"Ah! To the left!" Tremor exclaimed, using her body weight to shove her and Kid off balance just as a shot soared over their heads.

Tremor then dropped from KF's arms and immediately took out a guy with a roundhouse kick, following up by right hooking another and knocking him out cold. She then pulled out her batons, swinging it into one of their stomachs then kicking them back so they bounced off a tree. She took down a few more before a sound cut through the trees as Robin landed in the fight, taking down two men.

Robin glared at them, "What is wrong with you guys?! Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead?!"

"Well _excuse me_, wonder boy! But not all of us are silent, stealth experts! Maybe next time you could open your mouth and _actually speak_!" Tremor snapped angrily.

"Yeah! Not all of us can simply vanish into the jungle, Rob!" Kid Flash joined in, blurring out of the way from a hit.

Tremor scoffed, "Yeah, way to fill us in."

"We're not mind readers you know!" Wally exclaimed as Miss M smashed a guy into a tree. KF paused, "Or we're not, anyway."

M'gann looked confused, "You told me I could only read the bad guys minds…"

Another red hooded guy ran at them, but Aqualad dropped from a tree in front of him and pressed a hand to his chest. Blue ran through the black markings on his skin and the scarlet cloaked guy was instantly electrocuted.

* * *

"I recognise those uniforms," Robin finally said once they'd tied up all the bad guys from both sides, "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain that Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operations," Aqualad stated.

"Then, obviously, he doesn't know," Tremor pointed out, "I doubt the League knows anything about this…"

"Agreed," Robin nodded, "And since there's no love lost between the Cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in to toss them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it, Kobra wanted super Cultist, mystery solved," Kid Flash shrugged, "Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-."

"The Cultists aren't _on _Venom," Robin cut in, "Kobra's hoarding the stuff- we don't leave, not u-."

"We _don't _leave? Are you insane? What if we get caught?!" Tremor whisper-hissed, "I don't really want to meet the Venom-Cultists! I _like _being alive, thanks!"

"We don't leave until I know why," Robin continued, glaring slightly at Tremor.

"Until _you _know why?" Kid scoffed.

"The Team needs a leader," Robin pointed out.

"And it's _you_?!" Kid mocked, leaning forwards, "Dude you're a thirteen year old kid! Who ducked out on us without a word!"

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Robin retorted.

Tremor watched the best friends bicker and turned to Miss Martian and Superboy, "They do realise that's not going to get them anywhere, right?"

"I don't think so…" Miss Martian sighed before looking between Emily and Superboy, "Don't either of you want to lead?"

Emily rapidly shook her head, "No way, I can barely cope with being team leader in sports- I don't think I could manage an _actual _team…"

The girls turned to SB who shook his head, "You?"

M'gann held up her hand, "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

Superboy smiled at the Martian, "You did alright."

Tremor felt a grin spread on her face.

_They are __**so **__gonna end up a couple. I can already see it… I already ship them… I think that's bad… Oh well._

Miss Martian blushed red, tucking a piece of orange hair behind her ear.

Robin and Kid Flash's argument drifted back to Emily and she groaned.

"You don't even have superpowers!" KF exclaimed.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin countered.

"Duh, you're not Batman!" Kid retorted.

"Uh, closest thing we've got!" Robin bit back.

"Stop it, both of you!" Tremor snapped, glaring at the duo, "Neither of you are getting anywhere!"

A chuckled came from Bane, who shook his head at the three of them, "Such clever people, but you only know half the story…"

"Oh yeah?" Tremor inquired, placing her hands on her hips, "Please, enlighten us then."

"Let me get you into the factory, show you the rest," Bane bargained, "Via my secret entrance."

The rest of the team crowded around Bane and M'gann knelt in front of him, her eyes glowing white as she attempted to read his mind.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," Miss M reported, she winced slightly.

"Ah-ah-ah, chica," Ban smirked, "Bane is not that easy."

M'gann's eyes closed and she frowned, "Uh! He's mentally blocking me by reciting _football _scores and Española- this could take a while."

"It's not complicated," Bane shrugged, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Except for the fact both of you are our enemies," Tremor pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Ah, but which one were you sent here to spy on, chica?" Bane inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Emily narrowed her eyes, but they all exchanged a look and Aqualad sealed the deal with a nod.

* * *

Once untied, Bane lead them to a cliff edge and held out his arm to where crates were stacked in a clearing along with people driving machines moving more crates.

Robin knelt on the edge, looking through his binoculars at the scene as KF crouched next to him.

"Look at all that product! A buy must be going down," Robin exclaimed, "but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects…"

"We need to know the new buyer," Tremor finished, standing straighter.

"Just what I was thinking," Wally pushed up his goggles.

"_Sure_," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin agreed.

"Sarcasm?" Kid inquired, "Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

"A real leader would be able to think for themselves," Emily smirked.

"What's the point if I have you, babe?" Wally smiled flirtatiously.

"Do you _want _to die?" Tremor questioned, raising her eyebrow at Kid.

Down the hill, Bane finished moving a boulder to reveal a long tunnel held up by wooden support beams and lit by glowing lanterns.

"Answers are this way," Bane grinned, walking into the tunnel.

Cautiously, Emily followed Bane into the passage, the rest of the Team behind her.

They walked down continuously until they came to a door where Ban pressed his thumb to a scanner, the light turned green and the door slid open.

As they waited, Robin stuck his head out of the door before signalling the all clear and darting out, Emily on his tail.

* * *

They took off, Tremor just managing to keep up as they silently ran through the warehouse, scaling the stairs to the control room and waiting by the door as Tremor rolled two metal balls across the floor, gaining the attention of the guy before Robin through a birdarang and gassed the room.

The duo walked to the computer and Robin pushed the unconscious man off the chair and sat down whilst Tremor took the chair next to him and started typing away.

Whilst Robin studied the cell structure, Tremor looked over the Venom formula, taking in the information quickly. Kid Flash shot into the room, a blur of grey.

"Whatcha got?" Kid enquired whilst taking a bite out of a bar.

"The formula's…" Emily muttered, she glanced to the boy blunder, "I'll pass them over."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he glanced over the new statistics, "I'm guessing this involves Venom?"

"Yeah," Tremor nodded, "But there's something else mixed with it…"

Kid Flash pointed to the different elements as they separated on the screen, "This one's Venom, this one's… Wow… the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juices could be three times stronger than Venom- and permanent."

"What I want to know is how Kobra got access to _Blockbuster_," Tremor muttered, still tapping at the keyboard.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin exclaimed, standing up, "Using the Cult to make a Blockbuster-Venom super formula!"

"Robin to Aqualad," Robin tapped his com, "We've got-!"  
Robin turned to the other two, "Static."

Just then, a commotion started outside and guns started firing along with crashed, yells and shouts. Tremor, Robin and Kid Flash shot out of the door, heading along the runway to see what was up.

Emily stopped dead when she saw, presumably, the buyers. The first one, Emily knew instantly as Sportsmaster, but the second one caught her off guard.

Banshee.

It was a woman, roughly middle aged with wavy, blonde hair, piercing grey eyes wearing a plain white mask with painted black lips covering her face. She wore thick, black trousers with knife holders, sheaths and guns hung about them, thick black boots, an armour-like black top with a matching jacket with ¾ length sleeves and a utility belt around her wait containing an array of gadgets.

She was a member of the League of Shadows named after the small devices she carried mimicking an ear-piercing screech that mirrored that of a Canary Cry.

Suddenly a screech filled Emily's head as Miss Martian telepathically linked them.

_**Everyone online?**_

The first was Superboy, _**Yeah.**_

_**You know it, beautiful, **_Kid Flash.

Tremor rolled her eyes, _**Yup.**_

_**Good, we need to regroup, **_that was Aqualad.

Emily dropped from the catwalk, using her batons to carve a path through the red cloaked men towards the two assassins.

_**Busy now, **_Robin said telepathically.

_**Robin, now! **_Aqualad exclaimed.

Tremor could practically feel Robin's glare from wherever he was as she turned away from where she almost reached Banshee, who was grinning smugly at the young heroine.

_**We need to retreat, Kid, clear a path, **_Aqualad instructed.

Kid ran through a few Kobra followers, taking them out quickly as Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian and Tremor followed in suit.

Superboy dropped from his leap just before the tunnel entrance, still fending off the Venom-Blockbuster hybrid. At the last second, Superboy relaxed and used the hybrid's weight against him, swinging him around and throwing him into more red cloaks like a bowling ball.

As soon as Superboy was in, he slammed the door shut forcefully and the light switched back to red. They ran down the tunnel like bats out of hell, shortly followed by the hybrid and more Cultists.

Aqualad glanced back before looking to Tremor, "Tremor! Think you can get the support beams?"

"On it!" Tremor shouted back, holding her hands out either side of her, palms facing the beams.

The wooden beams shuddered as they ran past, each one collapsing as Emily passed it causing the rock and rubble to fall down, blockading the tunnel and stopping their pursuers.

Aqualad broke his glow-stick, the red light filling up the tunnel and illuminating each Team member.

"How could my first mission as leader go wrong?" Robin sighed, looking down.

"You mean aside from the fact that you're only thirteen?" Emily inquired, earning a nudge from Aqualad to stay quiet.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad nodded, moving forwards, "but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined, you two do not need to talk, but this team is new. And the leader must be clear, explicate, he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Robin spun around angrily, "So I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?!"

"I don't think anyone here needs _hand holding_," Tremor snapped, "Just… guidance on a plan- orders."

"Who am I kidding," Robin sighed, turning to Aqualad with a grin, "You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles-," Wally started.

"Wally, come one," Robin sighed, "You know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann grinned, standing up, "It's so obvious!"

Tremor grinned, leaning against the wall, "It's kinda simple. Obvious from the start."

Superboy crossed his arms, "Could've told ya."

Everyone turned to Kid Flash, who placed his hands on his hips, "Okay."

Aqualad moved forwards and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulder, you were born to lead this team- maybe not now, but so."

Robin smiled, nodding to the Atlantean,

"Alright," Aqualad turned to face the team, "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought," Robin grinned.

* * *

The Team were running through the tunnel, heading for the exit as they worked out what to do next.

"If Sportsmaster and Banshee are the supplier-slash-buyer, but it still doesn't track. They don't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula _or _to get Kobra to do their dirty work!" Robin exclaimed as he tapped away on his holographic screen.

"And none of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom, that took some major nerdage," KF commented.

"Nerdage? Really?" Tremor smirked, before looking at the screen, "Either way, they're obviously not alone. There's another person of interest, I'm betting Sportsmaster and Banshee are just the middle-men."

As the Team came to a stop in their track near the end of the tunnel, Kaldur piped up, "I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg."

Before them stood Bane, holding a trigger in his hand with a smug expression on his face.

"Halt, _Niño's_," Bane demanded, "I'm feeling… explosive."

Emily looked up to where bombs lines the roof of the tunnel, right above their heads.

_Oh dear… this isn't going to end well, is it?_

_**Uh, Kid, anytime you feel like grabbing the trigger I'd be super grateful… **_Tremor suggested telepathically.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Kaldur frowned.

"I want my factory back," Bane shrugged.

_**You'll need a running start, Kid, **_Aqualad advised.

_**On it… **_KF nodded, slowly starting to move back.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemy or die trying," Bane told them, "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more."

"Only one thing," Emily narrowed her eyes, glaring as she clenched her fists.

"What is that, chica?" Bane raised an eyebrow.

"_Don't _call us sidekicks," Tremor growled.

"Let's see if you're saying that when I blow the tunnel above your heads," Ban smirked.

A _WHOOSH _sounded from next to them just as Bane pressed his thumb down… on thin air. Kid Flash leant cockily against a tree just behind him, waving the switch tauntingly.

"With what?" Kid inquired, "This trigger-thingy?"

Ban let out a growl as he ran towards Kid, but he only got a step before M'gann swept him into the air telekinetically, holding him until Superboy stood right underneath him.

"Finally," Superboy smirked, pulling back his fist, "Drop him."

Miss M shrugged, dropping her hand and letting Bane fall just as SB swung his fist, connecting it directly to Bane's face.

* * *

The Team headed back to the factory heading towards the helicopter where Sportsmaster and Banshee were walking towards.

Kid struck first, taking down a line of goons standing in front of the 'copter.

"Take the shipment," Kobra shouted to Sportsmaster and Banshee, who took off towards the aircraft.

More goons arrived, but Superboy dropped down, creating a small crater, he looked up at the creature, "Go again?"

Just as the creature ran at SB, a jet of water rammed into it, curtesy of Aqualad, and swept him away.

"Sorry, not the plan," Superboy smirked.

Just as Superboy rounded the ship, he was hit with a red blast of energy from Sportsmaster.

Tremor dropped onto the scene, leaping over crates as soon as she saw Banshee, Aqualad had assigned her to keep the assassin from boarding the helicopter.

Rounding the 'copter, which Banshee had just gone around, Tremor stumbled back as a black boot connected with her face.

"Ugh!" Tremor groaned, but she quickly dove out of the way as Banshee swung for her again.

Coming back up, Emily threw a round house kick at her, making the assassin stumbled, but quickly blocked Tremor's punch before spinning and jabbing her in the stomach then turning back around and kicking her in the face.

Tremor stood, ducking under Banshee's punch before flipping over her head and sweeping the assassin's feet from beneath her.

As the assassin hit the ground, her mask clattered to the floor, leaving only her blonde hair to cover her face, the assassin stood, snatching her mask up.

But Emily saw her face.

If it hadn't had been for her storm grey eyes and sharp cheekbones, Emily would've mistaken the assassin for Black Canary with the same hair, nose, mouth and features.

The assassin placed her mask back on, "Sorry I can't stay, kiddo, maybe some other time."

Banshee then threw something to the ground, a small device which looked like a portable speaker. The middle popped up and Emily just had enough time to cover her ears before an ear-splitting screech was released from the device and Emily sunk to her knees.

Tremor stood up only to be blown back by the force of propellers as the helicopter took off, next to her was Miss Martian and Superboy.

Emily didn't miss the wave Banshee sent her way as the helicopter took off and she felt a jab in her stomach, but instead she wiped the blood from her nose when Banshee kicked her.

The trio exchanged looks and Miss Martian held up the trigger, Superboy and Tremor nodded and M'gann pressed the button. Like a firework, the back of the helicopter exploded and it spun out of control, bursting into flames as it hit the factory. Tremor missed the two figures leaping out of the helicopter and the parachutes they used as they descended into the jungle.

Standing up, Emily brushed off her slightly torn uniform and looked around, her eyes widened slightly as she saw Robin lying on the ground- Kobra's foot holding him in place.

"I am played by mosquitoes," Kobra stated, his eyes narrowing as the Team approached him.

"Good! Because this mosquitoes mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin yelled, pushing Kobra's foot away and back flipping back to his team.

The Kobra stood straighter, starting to fade into the jungle, "Another time then."

Robin and Tremor rushed forwards, both of them peering into the shrubbery looking for the pale man.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin decided, smiling at Kaldur.

"We couldn't have won this battle without you," Tremor agreed, smiling brightly at the Atlantean.

"But it automatically makes _you_," the Boy Wonder held his arms out to embrace the alight factory, "the right guy to explain all this to Batman," he started laughing.

_This is the moment where I am __**glad **__not to be the one in charge- I'm cool with not explaining… __**this **__to Bats…_

"Okay, wonder boy," Tremor rolled her eyes at Robin, shoving him lightly, "Stop laughing like the Joker."

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**August 4, 01:06 EDT **

The Team stood in front of the Dark Knight as he paced up and down in front of them. Emily stood between Kid and Robin, looking straight ahead with a stoic expression.

"A simple recon mission. _Observe _and _report_," Batman looked pointedly at Kaldur, "You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many _mistakes. Until then," the Caped Crusader's expression softened, "good job."

Emily looked up in shock, her mouth open for a brief moment before she clamped it shut, but she was still surprised.

_Did he actually just say that? I'm not imagining am I?_

"No battle plans, survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads, determines character," Batman told them as he walked out.

Tremor bent to her right slightly, whispering to boy blunder, "I did hear him correctly, right?"

"Yeah… this is totally whelming," Robin stated smirking slightly.

"Really? That again?"

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**August 4, 05:09 EDT**

Emily trudged into the house as the sun began to warm the air. She dropped her duffel bag in the hallway and slipped her shoes off, padding upstairs to her room.

Collapsing on her bed, Emily studied again the photo next to her alarm clock. It was of four people.

A man, tall with straight, black hair that framed his face and blue eyes that shone mischievously; a woman with wavy blonde hair that fell natural and piercing grey eyes that reminded you of a storm; a daughter, with wild blonde hair that fell to her shoulder and bright blue eyes that screamed trouble; and the youngest daughter with wavy black hair that was pulled back in a pony and startling grey eyes that flashed roguishly- herself.

That was the last thing she saw as she gave in to the darkness of sleep and the collection of memories that followed.

* * *

**Okay, so we got some insight on Emmie's past- I hope you worked out who Banshee was (I actually really like that name…) and has anyone else seen the new TV show **_**Supergirl **_**yet? I think it's pretty cool…**


	7. Amazo

***Awkwardly edges in* Hi… here's an update...? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**August 3, 07:42 EDT**

Emily dropped on the bridge, turning her fall into a roll and coming up in a defensive stance.

"Tremor!" it was Canary, running towards her, "Get out of here- the last thing we need is this thing getting hold of both of our powers!"

"I can't just leave you," Emily replied, leaping out of the way as a car flew past her.

"You're not. Ollie's on his way," Dinah replied, ducking as a metal pole shot over her head.

"But I can help!"

"You are helping me, by getting somewhere safe."

Emily raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Saf_er_."

Emily opened her mouth to reply just as a red Porsche flew towards them, Tremor threw up her arms- as if it would protect her- but a whistling sound shot past her and a green arrow impaled itself into the car and the Porsche exploded. Oliver.

_Great. Now I __**have **__to go, at least she's not alone…_

Emily sighed in defeat before clambering onto her nearby- and somehow undamaged –motorbike and kick-starting it, driving off into the dark night.

_God knows how I'm allowed to ride this thing. It's homicidal, and that's without taking into account I'm __**way **__to young…_

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**August 3, 08:02 EDT **

Swinging her leg off her bike, Emily sighed as she pulled her helmet off. Hopefully, since it was three in the morning, nobody was awake to see her Emily bounced up the stairs to the door and pulled the spare key from under the rock on the porch as she'd left hers on her bed.

Walking into the house, Emily took a deep breath as she pushed her partial-hood off her face and shut the door, slipping her shoes off. Dragging herself to her bed, Emily flopped down and groaned into her pillow: her feet hurt, her hands hurt, her legs ached, her arms ached and her whole body felt like it was going to self-combust.

Just as her eyelids fluttered shut her phone dinged with a message and Emily groaned, fumbling around on the table for it and squinting at the sun-like screen.

_**Robin:**_

_Are you actually coming to the cave? Wally's trashing Kaldur at air hockey and you're missing it…_

Emily scowled, replying quickly and before rolling over and then sitting up.

_**Tremor:**_

_Sorry that I slept in. I'll be there soon…_

Crawling from under her bed, Emily changed into her dark jeans, purple crop top and black leather jacket then packed her costume and batons into a duffel bag before taking the stairs two at a time.

Sighing as she realised Dinah wasn't back, Emily slipped on her shoes, grabbed her phone from where it was charging on the side and stuffed her keys into her pocket.

_I'll call her later… I hope she's okay…_

Emily slammed the door behind her on the way out, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder as she mounted her bike and started off towards Mount Justice.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**August 3, 13:06 EDT **

Despite getting almost six hours sleep, Emily was still grouchy when she arrived at the Cave, and Dinah's radio silence saying she was okay wasn't helping.

_**Recognised: Tremor B-04**_

Emily walked into the Cave, having changed just before she arrived, in her costume, the partial hood covering her face from the cheeks up.

"Emily! You came!"

M'gann's cheerful voice was the first thing Emily heard as she zeta-beamed into Mount Justice. Emily winced slightly at the pitch but a small smile crept onto her features.

"Hey, M'gann. No problem, sleeping isn't much fun anyway," Emily shrugged, quickly glancing at her phone to check for word from Dinah.

_**Recognised: Superboy B-05**_

Emily turned as SB stormed into the Cave, walking straight through Kid Flash and Aqualad's holographic air hockey game.

"Hi, Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Miss Martian smiled brightly.

Superboy ignored her and Emily raised her eyebrow, obviously it wasn't good.

Somebody cleared their throats behind them and Emily turned to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter standing behind them.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Canary asked, meeting Emily's eyes, who immediately walked forwards.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" Megan beamed, walking forwards and embracing her Uncle.

"You didn't call me, I was worried," Emily mumbled after a quick hug with her Aunt.

"Sorry, Em, I didn't have time- that machine turned out to be a lot harder than we thought," Canary sighed before smiling slightly, "I'm just glad you got away safely."

Emily nodded before moving back to let Dinah pass and walk into the circle in the middle of the room. The circle lit up white and Emily narrowed her eyes at the torn sleeve of Canary's jacket.

Superboy started to walk away and Canary raised an eyebrow, calling after him, "Stick around. Class is in session."

Superboy stopped crossing his arms as he watched the training begin. Emily stifled a yawn as she started to pay attention.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you, everything I learned from my own mentor," Black Canary informed them, starting to take off her jacket, "And my own bruises."

Emily's eyes widened quickly before softening, "What happened?"

Dinah smiled at her niece, "The job."

"I should've been there," Emily scolded herself.

"You were doing as you were told," Dinah reassured her, "Besides, I've been through worse," Canary threw her jacket to the side, "Now. Combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, not reacting."

Black Canary smirked, "I'll need a sparring partner."

The two Lance's eyes met and Emily discreetly shook her head, their spars always got a bit personal, and since the two were so accustomed to the others technique… powers got involved.

"What about Wally?" Emily suggested, crossing her arms and glancing at the speedster.

"Yeah! Right here," Wally grinned, raising his hand as she took a chunk from his banana.

Sauntering forwards, Kid Flash moved into the centre of the circle and finished his bandana, chucking it to the side, "After this, I'll show you my moves."

Canary raised an eyebrow in amusement and Emily stifled a laugh. Dinah's expression turned to a smirk as she nodded to Wally.

Black Canary threw a punch at Kid Flash, who quickly moved an arm to block it- but she then dropped to a lunge and swept KF's feet from under him. The speedster fell on his back causing a thick blue circle to glow around him and a tag appeared next to him, a hologram.

_**Kid Flash**_

_**Status: FAIL**_

"Uhh, hurts so good," Wally groaned as he sat up.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary inquired, offering a hand to pull the redhead to his feet.

"Oo! Oo!" Robin held up his hand, grinning, "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"_Dude_!" Wally hissed, holding his arm.

Dinah's face was unmoving, "He allowed me to dictate the terms."

"Oh please," Superboy scoffed, holding up his hands and clenching them into a fist, "with my powers the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon- and this is a waste of my time."

Canary narrowed her eyes, "Prove it."

Superboy glared as he stalked forwards, Dinah turned to her niece, "Think you can take him?"

Emily's eyes widened, having wanted to stay out of it, but she relaxed her face and nodded, "Piece of cake."

Tremor walked forwards, moving into a defensive stance, feet just more than shoulder width apart, elbows tucked in, right hand close and left arm jutting out slightly.

Superboy mirrored, his eyes slits as he still remained glaring at Canary.

Dinah nodded, placing her hands on her hips, "Go."

Superboy struck first, a right hand punch to her face, but Tremor tucked and moved away, spinning back and roundhouse kicking the clone in the chest and sending him across the white circle.

SB lay on his back, eyes squeezed shut as the hologram reappeared:

_**Superboy**_

_**Status: FAIL**_

But suddenly the raven haired boy was up, growling as anger boiled over and Tremor's brow furrowed and she moved back to her former position.

_This is not good. Not good at __**all**__._

"You're angry, good, but don't react," Black Canary commented from the side, folding her arms, "Channel that anger. Use it to-."

Dinah never finished as Superboy launched himself at Emily, he managed to catch her and the ebony haired girl flew through the air, turning her fall into a turn at the last seconds and sliding on the circle in a crouch.

Superboy ran at her again, but this time Tremor swiftly flipped over his head, turning at the same time as SB and grabbing his arm, swinging him over and throwing him back down onto the floor.

_**Superboy**_

_**Status: FAIL**_

Black Canary walked onto the mat, placing a appraising hand on Tremor's shoulder before walking to Superboy and offering him a hand up.

The clone waved her off, standing up and turning to stalk away, "That's it. I'm done."

"Training is compulsory," Canary protested, attempting to place a hand on his shoulder.

Superboy swiped his arm up, brushing the mentor's hand away and the two glared at one another intensely, making Emily sidle back to the other three members of the team just as a holographic screen appeared and a live video of Batman came into view.

"_Batman to Cave."_

Emily turned to the screen where the Caped Crusader had a stoic expression, _"Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow, Tremor and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and then duplicating the powers and abilities of his opponents."_

On the screen, a human looking android was taking out Leaguers, the one Emily had seen earlier when on patrol with Dinah. The machine grabbed Superman by the hand and swung him round, smashing him into Red Tornado then colliding him with the approaching Flash.

"_Arrow called in reinforcements," _Batman paused the recording as the android started using Superman's heat vision, _"which proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."  
_"Wow," Wally breathed, "One guy with the powers of the entire league…"

Emily and Dinah exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing: the android would've been a lot more dangerous if it'd duplicated Tremor's powers.

"_In the end it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android," _Batman concluded.

"And android?" Robin repeated, he moved forwards, "Who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"_Good guess, Robin," _the Dark Knight praised his protégé, _"But Red Tornado doesn't think so."_

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter informed them.

Tremor looked alarmed, but confusion flashed across her features, "But Ivo's dead, isn't he?"

"Or so we thought," Canary sighed, "or hoped…"

"_To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised, we've sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Labs facilities," _Batman informed them, a separate screen appeared, showing two pathways, one leading to New York, the other to Boston, _"in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."_

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed, fist pumping, "Road trip!"

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy's voice was laced with venom as he looked up at the Dark Knight.

"_You have something better to do?" _Batman retorted evenly.

"Coordinates received," Aqualad told Batman as his tablet went off and he looked down at the screen, "On our way."

Tremor took off immediately, Kid Flash in front of her and the other Team members behind her, M'gann flying next to her.

* * *

**LITCHFIELD COUNTY**

**August 3, 20:08 EDT**

Emily was sitting on her motorbike, parked behind a crowd of bushes, trees and shrubs with the rest of the Team around her. She was in a trio with Robin and Superboy as they waited for the trucks to depart.

Six trucks were stationed in two rows of three on the other side of the greenery, various leaguers and agents loaded them into the vans and looked out. Emily watched the androids parts be loaded separately into two different buses in bright, red containment boxes.

Tremor wore a black jacket with matching trousers, purple patches on her shoulders, outlining her arms, around her neck, on her elbows and down the sides of her legs.

She noticed Superboy stare seemingly through the bush and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Pulling on her black and purple helmet that matched her bike, Emily kick-started her bike as Batman gave the command and the Team split off into trios, three heading one way and the other three another.

Tremor, Superboy and Robin had gotten while down the highway, sticking closely to their truck, when Robin turned to the other two.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin inquired, tilting his head, "Si instead of things going wrong, they go right."

Emily raised her eyebrow through her tinted visor and laughed slightly, "Do you make a habit of removing the prefixes from words?"

"It's kinda my thing," Robin grinned in reply before looking to Superboy, "Clearly, he's not feeling the aster…"

"I don't think he's feeling the like, either," Emily grimaced, shifting her eyes to look at the back of the truck again.

"What's wrong?" Robin questioned immediately.

"Canary," Superboy stated, Tremor's head snapped to the clone, "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy who has super strength?!"

"_Hey_," Emily said in a warning tone, glaring coldly, "Not everyone has super strength, me and Canary- we have to make due."

Robin nodded in agreement, "Tremor's right- taking down stronger guys is part of the gig, Canary and Tremor learnt that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me."

Superboy revved his engine, his bike rearing up as he sped ahead. Tremor cocked her head and copied, catching up to him.

"She didn't mean any harm," Emily whispered softly, knowing he could hear her, "I know she didn't. She was just trying to help."

Superboy looked over to her and sighed, he opened his mouth the reply when a mechanical cackling filled the air and flying green monkeys shot from the fields next to them, attacking the trucks.

"_Tremor, Robin, Superboy!" _Kaldur's voice came through the coms clearly, _"Our truck is under attack!"_

Emily's eyes were saucepans as she watched the mechanical monkeys latch onto the back, top and sides of the truck.

"Kind of figured!" Robin replied, referring to their truck.

SB's expression hardened again and he scowled, "I hate monkeys."

More laughing filled the air as the green robots started to break the glass and windows at the front of the car, the van swerved and Emily slowed to avoid crashing into it.

"They're robots!" Emily shouted.

She could sense Robin's smile, followed by a laugh, "Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's twee style!"

Tremor rolled her eyes as she changed speed and pulled a head a little, but the other two quickly caught up and Emily watched as Robin quickly changed his bike to battle mode with a whoop.

"Hey! Hey!" Robin called to Superboy and Tremor, "Change your ride to battle mode!"

"No point," SB answered, moving to crouch on his bike before leaping off and landing on the truck.

Emily cursed and veered to the side to avoid hurtling into the discarded bike, "Or, you know, not!"

Robin wasn't so quick and leapt off his bike to avoid getting crushed, launching a grapple onto the back of the bus and pulling himself onto it. Tremor moved up on her bike before leaping onto the top of the silver vehicle, immediately pulling out her batons and swiping a few monkeys away from herself and trashing a couple latching onto Superboy.

Leaving the ones on the back of the truck to Robin, Tremor started wading her way through the monkeys, one of SB's monkeys swivelled in his hands and hit his eyes with lasers. More monkeys gathered and four started to carry Superboy away.

"Superboy!" Tremor shouted, raising her hand and concentrating. The four machines shook before self-combusting, but dropping Superboy to the ground. He wasn't that far up, but it was still high.

Emily watched him get smaller, but soon turned back to the robots where she spun her batons before returning to trashing her way through the monkeys.

Suddenly, a loud _BANG _sounded and the van rocked as Superboy landed on the roof once again, the skin red and sore around his eyes.

Robin soon joined them on the roof once clearing the back and him and Tremors started taking down the remaining robots whilst SB started blindly thrashing the machines that attacked him.

The truck swerved as two of the tires were punctured and Emily rolled to the side, clinging on to stop herself from falling, she saw Robin lean over the top, shouting something to the drover before pulling said driver from his door and launching the two of them into the fields next to them.

Tremor dove inside of the van just as it flipped, rolling over and over down the road be sliding to a stop with sparks flying and smoke billowing on its back. The trunk flew open and four monkeys shot out with the red box containing the parts. Emily coughed, smoke phasing her vision and blocking her lungs.

She felt an arm pull her from the back and Superboy pushed the truck off them, placing her down on the ground as she started coughing.

"You okay?" Superboy asked, turning to Emily.

"I'm cool, just coughing my guts up," Tremor waved him off, standing up.

Rubbing his eyes, the clone looked to where the monkeys were flying off before growling and leaping on the air towards them.

"Superboy!" Tremor and Robin exclaimed as the half-Kryptonian took after the machines, creating small craters in the crops as he landed.

_Great. Now our brawn's gone. And we don't even know where the parts are headed. Perfect._

Emily huffed, crossing her arms as she walked towards Robin, sweeping her helmet from the ground as she did so, her grey eyes slits framed by black lashes.

Robin was talking into the coms and Tremor pressed hers, _"Tremor to Miss Martain. Have you still got your half?"_

There was a sigh from the other end, _"No. Our parts were stolen, the monkeys got them- what about you?"_

"_Same here. Superboy's… got it covered. I guess," _Emily sighed, skimming a hand over her ebony hair pulled back in a pony before running it through her fringe.

"I think he ditched his com," Robin commented, Emily looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"_Super! Now we can't even track him," _Kid Flash commented over the coms.

Emily heard Megan say how Superboy was out if her telepathic range before commenting on how Professor Ivo, if he's still alive, was two steps ahead of them and maybe they should contact Tornado.

Kaldur replied, _"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves, and the mission can still succeed if we can recover the parts before they're assembled."_

"_That's a great plan!" _Wally answered sarcastically, _"Except for the part of us not knowing where to look!"_

Emily looked around, noticing a half-trashed monkey lying on the ground, frowning, she walked over and knelt by it. She gestured for Robin to join her before standing up and pressing her com.

"Uh, actually, there might be a way to,"Tremor responded, eyeing Robin as he plugged his cable into the monkey's back, bringing up the results on his holographic computer,

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked," Robin explained, tapping away, "so how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?"

A few moments later a hologram flickered up and Robin let out a laugh, "The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal!"

Tremor nodded, smirking, "And we can track the monkeys using this one. You know where they're headed?"

Robin nodded, "Looks like both of them are converging on… Gotham City…"

"_That far south?" _Kaldur questioned, _"M'gann and I won't get there any time soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."_

Emily clicked a button on her thick gloved, hearing her engine roar to life on her bike a while down the road and watched Robin stand, the machine over his shoulder, and call his ride.

Tremor looked to Robin, "Still feeling the aster?"

Robin smirked at her as the two started walking, "I think this is definitely a disaster. Heavy on the _dis_."

* * *

The two of them were speeding down the road, quickly passing the sign welcoming them to Gotham City. Tremor and Robin had both changed into their uniforms, preferring them to civvies.

Emily heard the sound of running and glanced to the side to see Kid Flash running besides them in his trademark yellow suit, his red goggles protecting his eyes.

"So you changed too?" Robin inquired, looking to his best friend.

"Are you kidding?" Kid Flash laughed, "Urgh, I feel naked in civvies."

"That makes two of us," Emily commented before glancing down at the screen on her bike displaying the coordinates, "I'm still tracking the parts."

"You got a location, babe?" the redhead inquired, a blur of yellow besides them.

"_Don't _call me 'babe' or else they'll never find your body," Emily warned, her glare reaching the speedster through her shaded visor, "But yeah, they were heading past Gotham, but they changed course, they're at…"

Robin and Tremor's expressions were both ones of shock as they spoke at the same time, "Wait, they're at my school!"

* * *

The trio raced through the corridors of Gotham Academy, following the trail of destruction, Emily glanced at the trophies and awards lining the walls in cabinets. One was of her holding the award for winning the gymnastics tournament, Emily smiled slightly at the memory.

Tremor, Robin and Kid Flash followed the wreckage to the gym where the former two waited in the shadows as the latter whizzed past the android and Superboy, snatching the clone up and whisking him over to them.

"Going!" Wally exclaimed as he shot across the squeaky floor.

Once the two of them were safely out of the way, Robin threw two bombs at the machine whilst Tremor snatched two explosives from her utility belt holding her batons.

"_Martian Manhunter," _the android stated in a monotone voice, the machine became intangible and the weapons shot right through him, detonation on the other side, _"Access: Red Tornado."_

A red whirlwind surrounded the android, lifting him into the air and steering him towards the quartet. Tremor let out a cry as the tornado lifted her up and catapulted her into the bleachers with a _CRASH_.

Emily groaned as she sat up and her eyes widened as she saw the android point his hand at her and KF kneeling next to her.

"_Access: Captain Atom."_

Kid Flash picked Tremor up and in seconds they were bolting away behind the stands as a golden-white beam of energy blasted out of the machines hand.

The two rounded around and headed back towards the android, but its emotionless voice spoke again, _"Access: Black Canary."_

The android's mouth unhinged and an ear piercing scream erupted from its vocal cords, heading straight towards the two of them.

"No way in hell that's happening," Emily growled angrily, holding her hand out and narrowing her eyes, vibrations shot from her hand, meeting the Canary Cry in the middle and cancelling each other out.

"Tremor!" it was Robin, "No powers! He could duplicate them!"

Emily nodded in reply, she turned back to face the machine just as heat vision exploded from its eyes, hitting her and Kid Flash directly and sending them flying backwards into the ground.

"_Superman,"_ Tremor looked up just as the android caught Superboy's punch and delivered one of its own, sending the clone shooting through the air.

Robin clambered to his feet, throwing two birdarangs through the air towards the automaton, it arm elongated and whacked them away.

"_Martian Manhunter."_

Tremor pulled herself up, helping KF as she did so and the two grimaced as the automaton brought his morphed arm down on where Robin had previously been before pulling it back and reverting it to its original length.

Kid Flash shot past her, heading straight towards the humanoid machine.

"Kid- no!" Emily exclaimed, skidding on the spotless floor as she took after him.

The machine swept KF up, catching him in a bone crushing squeeze, _"Superman,"_ a green arrow shot through the air, towards the duo, _"Martian Manhunter."_

Her first though was _Green Arrow _but the design and head of the arrow was wrong.

Emily glanced towards the source of the arrow and surprise flashed over her features as she saw the archer responsible. She was half hidden in the shadows, but Emily made out a green costume, a compound green bow and blonde hair in a ponytail.

As soon as the machine phased and Wally was dropped Emily lunged forwards, crashing into Kid Flash and rolling the two of them away before scrambling back up and launching herself at the android.

"_Access: Black Canary."_

A sonic scream hit Tremor as she neared the android, catapulting her backwards where she smashed back into Kid Flash who'd just stood up.

The automaton then turned just as Superboy threw a punch and caught the clone's arm, flipping him over into the bleachers behind Tremor and Kid Flash.

"_Superman," _the machine stated, his eyes glowing red as he aimed at Robin, Kid Flash was a blur of yellow as he snatched up Robin and shoved them both out of the way.

Tremor moved behind the android raising her hands and closing her eyes as the beams above the machine shook before collapsing and falling onto the android.

"_Martian Manhunter."_

The metal bars fell through the machine as it turned intangible before it opened it's mouth, _"Access: Black Canary."_

An ear shattering scream sent Tremor airborne, she crashed to the floor next to Kid Flash and Robin. Her ears were ringing, but she saw Superboy leap into the air, crashing down next to Ivo and slowly sat up.

As the ringing lessened, Emily heard Kid Flash sigh, "Great! He's gone ballistic again!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Maybe not…"

"Amazo!" Professor Ivo called as he scrambled backwards, "Protect your master- priority Alpha!"

Superboy smashed his fists down into the place the inventor had previously been, looking up just as Amazo recited Captain Atom and a golden beam shot from his hand, pushing Superboy backwards.

The trio in the corner exchanged a look as Robin ran forwards with a cackled, "Anyone wanna play keep-a-way?!"

The two glowing green monkeys dropped Ivo as Robin hit him, the inventor shot backwards and hit the ground with an _OOMPH._

"Oo! Me! Me!" KF exclaimed, blurring past Amazo as he headed towards the mechanic.

The automaton watched the speedster, _"Access: Superman."_

Stamping his foot on the ground, the machine ruptured the wooden floorboards and sent Kid Flash flying back into the bleachers. Tremor sprinted forwards, spinning into a roundhouse kick towards the machine, but the android moved backwards, out of her range- and into Robin's.

Robin threw two birdarangs at the machine. Amazo monotone voice cut through the air, _"Martian Manhunter."_

The bombs flew through the intangible machine just as Superboy landed next to Tremor and threw a fist towards the machines head, going through it.

Just at that second Amazo turned tangible again, about to block, _"Superman."_

But Superboy's fist was in its head and blue electricity sparked off it before it exploded, throwing Tremor and Superboy backwards as Emily's world burst into whiteness.

Tremor sat- or more accurately _lay_\- in the stands next to Superboy as the amazing Amazo dropped to the floor, its head scattered around the polished wooden floor.

"Quick!" Robin exclaimed as he rushed forwards to the machine, "Help me disassemble it!"

"Uh, Robin?" Tremor raised an eyebrow as the bird turned to her, "The guy has no head. I don't think it's going anywhere any time soon…"

"Don't take any chances."

The quartet looked up as Aqualad and Miss Martian rushed into the room, heading straight towards them in their uniforms.

M'gann immediately flew to Superboy, helping him stand, "Superboy, are you okay?"

Robin moved to help Tremor up from where she lay in the small crater surrounding her in the bleachers. She smiled at him slightly as he let her lean on him as her ankle gave way, "Thanks."

Robin grinned back, his cheeks turning slightly red, "It's cool."

"I'm fine," Superboy nodded before turning to smile at the duo, "Feeling the aster."

Tremor smirked back, "I think we all are."

"Hey," Kid Flash suddenly exclaimed, "Where's Ivo?"

Tremor scanned the room for the inventor, but found no sign of him. Looking back at the emerald arrow, Emily smiled slightly- maybe she'd meet the archer one day.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**August 4, 01:06 EDT**

The six of them stood in an arc in the middle of the cave, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado in front of them as holographic screen surrounded them.

"Amazo android is in pieces again," Aqualad reported, "safely being analysed at the two separate S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But Ivo escaped," Tremor continued, "and since he created and assembled the tech, he could be considered more dangerous than the Amazo."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority," Black Canary assured them.

"But we understand your mission encountered _other _complications," Manhunter crossed his arms.

Batman moved forwards, "Complications come with the job, your ability to handle them have impressed the League."

"The wholeLeague…?" Superboy inquired, his expression slightly hopeful.

"Given time, yes," Batman nodded, "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Superboy smirked slightly, relating to the point instantly.

"Of course, there is no shame in asking for help," Batman continued, "That is why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle visually."

"_Please_," Robin scoffed, "if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask!" the Boy Wonder pulled the same arrow from earlier from his belt, "Look familiar?"

Tremor opened her mouth to protest, tell them about the girl and the different style of the arrows, but Canary caught her eyes with a sharp shake of her head.

"You were following us!" Robin continued, handing the arrow to Batman who passed it to Green Arrow, "Babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you," Batman stated, gesturing to G.A. as the archer pulled one of his own arrows from his quiver.

Where the first was smooth with a pointed edge, Green Arrow's was like two arrowheads had been moulded together giving it a firmer grip. Then where Oliver's was wooden-like, the seconds' stem was made of a dark material. All in all, they were not similar.

"And that's not your arrow," the Boy Blunder trailed off, a look of small embarrassment on his face at being proven wrong, "But that means…"

"Speedy!" Kid Flash grinned, the two best friends turned to one another grinning widely.

"He has our backs," Kaldur continued, Emily grimaced- looking to her aunt with an eyebrow raised.

The look she got in return was clear. We'll talk later.

Wally shot forwards, swiping the arrow from G.A. and grinning, "Souvenir."

Emily smiled slightly at Wally's antics, but didn't miss the look Batman and Green Arrow exchanged.

Watching as Superboy approached Black Canary, Emily smiled when Dinah placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the clone.

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**August 4, 03:05 EDT**

Emily turned to her aunt as soon as they were in the house, "So who is she?"

Dinah looked taken aback at her niece's abruptness, "What girl?"

"The archer, the one that fired the arrow."

Dinah slowed her walking, "…Right. Her."

"Just tell me, I'll work it out anyway," Emily shrugged before pausing, "Even if that means stalking you or Ollie. Because I know you know."

Dinah chuckled slightly, "Tell you what, why don't I get G.A. to introduce you two? I have a feeling you'll be friends."

Emily smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**August 4, 04:29 EDT**

Tremor sat on the roof of the building, at the very edge although not too close as to save her aunt from panicking. Black Canary stood behind her, waiting patiently for Green Arrow to bring his – as it turns out- new protégé.

Somebody cleared their throat behind the duo and Tremor leapt up, turning around with Canary to see two archers standing behind them. The first was Oliver, as Tremor knew his alter ego as well as she knew Canary's- and he was always round to see Dinah.

The second, Tremor didn't know. She seemed around Tremor's age with golden blonde hair pulled back in a pony, emerald green eyes that were narrowed and a green crop top with a lime green arrow head on it, green skin-tight bottoms with the same lime green down the side and dark green military boots adorned her feet.

In her hand she held a compound green bow with a matching quiver and a partial mask covered the top half of her face.

"So you're the one who shot that arrow?" Tremor inquired, stepping forwards.

"Yeah. You're welcome," the archer replied sharply.

"I'm Tremor."

"Artemis."

* * *

**Oh my god, I can't wait to initiate Artemis and Emily's devious friendship! I've put the episodes back on track :D It's Arty next chapter ;P**


	8. The Fog

**Updates will be kinda frequent… I'm excited about this one cause there's more on Emily's past.**

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**August 8, 09:09 EDT**

"Gah!"

Artemis hit the mat with a cry, landing on her back and groaning as Tremor hovered over her.

"How come you keep winning?" Artemis whined, accepting Tremor's hand.

"I'd be annoyed if I didn't. I've had four years of training," Tremor shrugged.

"Okay, so when are you gonna tell me who you are behind the hood?" Artemis grinned, picking her bow up from the side and testing the string.

"When you tell me who you are," Tremor shrugged, picking up her utility belt with her batons attached.

Artemis eyed her belt, "Wanna try with weapons?"

Tremor's eyes flashed mischievously, "You're on."

Just as Artemis notched an arrow and Tremor picked up her batons, two people cleared their throats from behind them and the protégés turned.

Black Canary and Green Arrow stood in the doorway, Tremor grinned, running forwards to hug her aunt.

"Hey, BC," Tremor grinned.

"Hi, Em," Black Canary smiled, giving her niece a quick squeeze.

Tremor turned to Green Arrow, fist-bumping her aunt's boyfriend, "'sup GA."

"Heya, kiddo," Green Arrow beamed, ruffling the girl's black hair, then GA and BC turned to Artemis, "So, you ready to meet the team?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Artemis sighed.

As the mentors walked out Tremor and Artemis headed behind them.

Artemis turned to Tremor, smiling slightly at her new friend, "Its Artemis Crock, by the way."

Tremor smiled back, she really did like Artemis despite only knowing her a few days, "Emily. Emily Lance."

The two girls smiled at each other and Emily looped her arm through Artemis', "C'mon let's go introduce you to the Team."

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**August 8, 15:09 EDT**

The whole Team stood in the centre of the Cave, Emily stood next to Artemis, Black Canary and Green Arrow behind the both of them.

Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy stood in front, Batman and Red Tornado stood next to them.

_**Recognised: Kid Flash B-03**_

Emily glanced to the Zeta tube as it activated and raised an eyebrow as the silhouette of Wally appeared, and a range of beach equipment…

"The Wall-man is here! Now let's get this party star- _oomph_!" as Kid Flash moved forwards, he tripped over the pole of his umbrella falling forwards on his face and dropping the beach ball, "-ted…"

The beach ball bounced across the room, over Batman and his stoic expression. Emily's mouth quivered as she began to laugh, but a light smack up the head from Canary shut her up.

Artemis also had a grin tugging at her lips, she moved forwards, her bow held tightly in her gloved right hand, "Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform… what exactly are your powers…?"

Wally clambered to his feet, moving forwards to stand by Robin, "Uh, who's this?"

"She's Artemis," Emily introduced her, gesturing to the girl in green next to her.

"Your new teammate," Artemis finished, smirking.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," Kid Flash shrugged.

"Uh," Green Arrow moved forwards, placing a hand on Artemis' shoulder, "She's my new protégé."

"W-what happened to your old one?!" Wally exclaimed.

_**Recognised: Speedy B-07**_

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore."

Emily turned wide eyed to the auburn haired man in the doorway. He had red vest on with black leggings and bands going around his shoulders, a grey belt and black wrist bands with a domino mask covering his eyes. On his back he had a quiver of red arrows and a matching scarlet bow. Roy.

"Call me Red Arrow," Roy told them, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Emily had always considered Roy an older brother of sorts, one she'd never had: protective, but annoying, caring but rude. And they both fell out- a lot. But she considered him her big brother the same way he considered her his annoying little sister.

Oliver pushed past Artemis, Dinah and Emily, moving towards Red Arrow, "Roy, you look-."

"Replaceable," Red Arrow cut in venomously.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow sighed, "you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy bit back, he narrowed his eyes, "Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis and Emily moved forwards, the latter crossing her arms as they said in unison, "Yes. She can."

"Who are you?!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"I'm his niece," Artemis said.

"She's my niece," Oliver told them at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin inquired, his gaze flickering to Emily momentarily.

"But she's not your replacement," Aqualad assured Roy.

"We'd never replace you, Roy, but you _chose _not to join the Team. If you want in we'd let you join," Tremor placed a hand on Roy's arm. The archer looked it at, but let it stay until Emily removed it.

"We always wanted you to join the Team, we have no quota on archers," Aqualad continued.

"And if we did you know who we'd pick," Kid Flash added not-so-subtly.

"_Wally!_" Emily hissed, glaring at the offending speedster.

"Whatever Baywatch," Artemis brushed the comment off, "I'm here to stay."

Rou turned to walk away, but Aqualad stopped him, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette," Red Arrow replied.

The name wasn't familiar to Tremor, but she noticed Robin straighten up before tapping his glove and bringing up articles and information on the Doctor.

"Nano-robotics genius and electronics expert at Royal University in Star City!" Robin informed them excitedly, "Vanished two weeks ago."

_Fanboy much?_

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrected Boy Wonder.

"Abducted? By who?" Tremor frowned.

"The League of Shadows," Roy told her. Emily and Dinah exchanged a look, Tremor looking slightly worried.

"Wow, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked, his masked eyes wide.

Robin and KF fist bumped, "Hardcore."

"I already rescued her," Red Arrow interrupted, walking towards the holographic screens, "Only one problem…"

"… What?" Emily inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon," Red clicked a button on a device in his hand an another screen lit up, showing them designs for the weapon. Small Nano bugs contained in a large, black cylinder with a large red button in the middle.

"Doc calls it 'The Fog', comprised of millions of microscopic robots," Red Arrow continued, "Nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path; concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't destruction- it's theft, the infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows."

Emily crossed her arms, the mention on the League of Shadows making her uncomfortable, Roy continued, "Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech-."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation and power broking," Artemis listed.

Tremor nodded as her and Artemis both spoke at the same time, "Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

The two girls looked to one another, smirking slightly as they realised they'd spoken at the same time.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally scoffed, aiming the comment at Artemis. The female green archer just smirked at the speedster and Wally groaned, "Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Red Arrow began.

"But, Roy, if the Shadow's know Roquette's capable of doing something like that," Emily started.

"They'll target her, I know," Red Arrow nodded, "Right now she's off the grid, I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" GA questioned.

"She's safe enough for now," Roy brushed the question off.

Oliver moved forwards, "So let's you and I keep it that way…?"

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Roy glared.

"You're the one who left in a tantrum," Emily reminded the redhead.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are t-!"

"Emily! Roy!" Black Canary cut in, giving the two a stern glare. Emily crossed her arms just as Roy did and the two continued their argument through glares.

"You brought this to the Team," Green Arrow continued after Batman placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's their mission, which means it's hers now too."

Roy scoffed, uncrossing his arms and looking away from Emily, "Then my job's done."

As Roy passed Emily, his expression softened briefly and he whispered to her, "Just stay safe out there. The League's dangerous, you know that."

"You too," Emily smiled slightly, punching the redheads arm lightly.

Roy continued to the zeta tube, where it started up upon recognition.

_**Recognised: Speedy-**_

Roy cut in, "That's _Red Arrow _B-07. Update."

The machine made a noise, signalling it had updated and a glow surrounded Red Arrow as he was zeta beamed away.

Emily didn't miss the glare/smirk Wally and Artemis shared before she nudged the archer with a smirk.

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOUR**

**August 8, 21:53 EDT**

Emily sat on a computer desk next to Artemis inside the school, swinging her legs precariously as she balanced on the edge.

Behind her and Artemis, Roquette sat at the computer, the bright screen illuminating her face as she worked. Emily looked around the room, she was with Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash as well as Artemis- the latter two were glaring at each other.

_**Everyone online? **_Miss Martian's voice came through clear in Tremor's head.

_**Ugh! This is… weird, **_Artemis exhaled, looking at her hand.

_**You'll get used to it, **_Tremor smirked, looking to the emerald archer next to her.

_**It's also distracting, **_Serling Roquette stated bluntly, _**Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough- now I have to hear teens think in my skull?!**_

_**Hey, lady, would you rather the Shadows find out you're here by hacking our coms? **_Tremor replied indignantly.

_**And do you always complain when someone tries to help you? **_Kid Flash inquired as he took a chunk from his energy bar.

_**Pot, kettle, **_Artemis pointed to Kid then Roquette, _**Have you met?**_

_**Hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team! **_Kid retorted.

Tremor shot up, _**Hey! Last time I checked he chose to leave! You're just ticked because you didn't get to go to the beach!**_

_**I am so not! **_KF exclaimed before sulking down and crossing his arms, _**And he wouldn't have left id she hadn't shown up!**_

_**That is so not on me! **_Artemis exclaimed, jumping up and jabbing a figure at Wally.

_**Fate. Of. The. World. At stake! **_Roquette yelled, glaring at the trio.

_**They started it, **_Kid huffed, looking away.

Artemis headed for the door, _**Why don't I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter…?**_

_**Good idea, **_Aqualad agreed.

Tremor ran forwards, falling into step with Artemis, _**Mind if I join you?**_

_**Not at all, **_Artemis sighed.

_**You might cut her some slack, **_Emily heard Robin say, presumably about Artemis, _**It was her arrow that saved your butt against the Amazo.**_

_**What? No! That was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?! **_KF exclaimed.

_**Not so much… **_Robin replied.

_**Huh, well still not giving her the satisfaction, **_Wally decided.

_**You know I can still hear you?! **_Artemis told them.

_**I think it's pretty funny, **_Emily snickered.

Tremor could practically hear Wally's annoyance at them as they neared the front of the school.

_**Couldn't get the Justice League… **_Roquette sighed.

Emily tuned out of the telepathic conversation, turning to Artemis smirking, "So, how do you like the Team so far?"

"You mean besides the fact that half of you think I got Red Arrow kicked off the Team?" Artemis raised an eyebrow, "It's cool, though I think you're the most ordinary one here…"

"You'd be surprised," Tremor grinned.

They caught the end of the Doctor's rant, about putting up a giant sign with 'assassinate me' written in neon and the two exchanged an amused smirk.

_**We will protect you, **_Kaldur's comforting words followed Roquette's rant.

_**Tracking fog now, **_Roquette told them.

* * *

Emily and Artemis reached the front and Artemis took a kneeling position at the front, her bow posed whereas Tremor took one just to the right of her, her electric batons at the ready; Miss Martian stood to Artemis' left, waiting patiently.

Superboy landed with a crash next to them, he stood from his crouch and started to walk past them. The trio of girls watched him go and Emily noticed the smile that tugged on Artemis' lips.

_**Mm, that boy, **_Artemis thought, watching Superboy.

Tremor's eyes snapped to Artemis and she nudged the green clad girl, _**Artemis!**_

_**He can hear you, you know, **_Miss Martian stated, slightly annoyed and Emily grinned.

_Told you they liked each other...!_

_**Actually, guys, we can all hear this, **_Tremor pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Superboy swivelled round to look at the three girls and Tremor tapped her batons nervously on the metal fencing.

_**Oh, I know, **_Artemis smirked.

_**Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the Fog, **_Aqualad told them, _**Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue.**_

The green skinned girl held her hand up and the well-known red ship de-camouflaged, drifting to the ground where Superboy and the Boy Wonder ran towards it.

_**Ready, **_Miss Martian reported.

As the duo ran towards the ship, Tremor sent a thought after them, _**Good luck! Don't get killed!**_

_**Thanks for that, **_Robin rolled his eyes mentally, flashing Emily a white grin as the hatch slid close.

The trio turned and walked back inside, they didn't notice the two women in the bushes, both wearing masks and moving silently.

_**You embarrassed Superboy, **_M'gann finally said, glaring at Artemis.

_**Didn't hear him say that, **_Artemis shrugged.

_**Must you challenge everyone? **_Megan snapped.

Artemis glanced at M'gann, _**Where I come from, that's how you survive.**_

_**Let's just forget about it, if we don't pay attention we'll let something slip, **_Tremor cut in, missing the two women who flipped over the fence and slipped inside.

_**M'gann, Emily, Artemis, Kid- we are under attack in the computer lab, **_Aqualad's voice ran trhough their heads.

The trio took off, Emily switching her electric batons on as Artemis notched an arrow and Miss Martian flew alongside them.

_**Already moving! **_Emily exclaimed mentally.

_**We're on our way! **_Artemis added.

They didn't notice as Miss M stopped and veered left towards the pool. The two of them rushed through the corridors quickly, steering towards the lab.

* * *

When they arrived, two women stood over Kaldur- one with black hair and clad in a green robe and knee high boots held two Sai whilst the other had wild blonde hair, a purple robe down to her thighs with long sleeves and black knee high boots with a pair of Katanas in her hands.

Artemis shot an arrow at the green one, knocking the poised Sai from her hands whereas Tremor threw a knife from her belt, it hit the purple assassin on her hand causing her to release the katana.

The two swivelled around the face the Team members, Tremor with a few knives from her belt in her hand and Artemis with an arrow at the ready.

"Don't. Move," Artemis warned, narrowing her eyes at the green clad assassin, who wore a mask in the shape of the Cheshire Cat.

"Shift one muscle and I'll fry you," Tremor cautioned the second one, taking in the lilac and white teardrop shaped mask she wore that reminded her of a Will-o-the-Wisp.

The two girls moved forwards, pressing the assassins backwards. The assassins grinned and Tremor frowned slightly.

"This gigs getting interesting," the one with the Cheshire cat mask chuckled, pulling out a long Bō.

Artemis fired a few arrows and the green woman sliced through them all, the half falling to the floor. Tremor threw each other of her knives towards the other assassin, who used her other katana to knock them all away from herself.

Kid Flash sped into the room along with Miss Martian and the assassins shuffled.

"Maybe a bit too much, Chesh," the purple one muttered.

"Perhaps so," the other one sighed before each pulled a small ball from the pouches on their waists and threw them to the floor.

A bright light filled the room and it was flooded with smoke, Kid dove threw it, but stumbled into Artemis. The two looked at each other wide eyed before pushing away from one another. When the smoke cleared, both the assassins were gone, leaving only the Team and the Doctor in the room.

"Gone," Kid cursed, crossing his arms.

"They're getting away!" Roquette exclaimed from behind Kaldur, "You're letting them get away!"

"This is all your fault!" Kid exploded at Artemis, "You were on perimeter, how'd those Shadows get in?!"

Artemis just narrowed her eyes at Wally and Tremor stepped in, "That's unfair, Kid, I was out there too- they got past the both of us."

"We were all out there," M'gann agreed, stepping in.

"Yeah, but you were- being distracted by her!" Wally deflected, looking from the archer to the Martian, "Besides I can't stay mad at you," _**You gave me mouth to mouth.**_

Emily's eyes narrowed and she replied angrily with the rest of the Team, _**We heard that!**_

"Dang it!" Kid Flash exclaimed, walking away.

"You did great, Arty," Emily reassured her, "GA would be proud."

Artemis smiled at her friend, "Thanks, Em."

"Focus, everyone," Kaldur spoke up, "the Shadows will be back."

"Rescan for the Fog," Aqualad instructed after a brief talk with, presumably, Robin over the coms, "We're moving the doctor."

* * *

At the new location the doctor sat at the desk typing away whilst KF crouched atop of a cabinet, Tremor sat on the table and Artemis walked around.

Kid Flash and Artemis' eyes met and the two glared harshly at one another, Tremor rolled her eyes,

_**Stop it, both of you, **_Aqualad instructed.

_**What?! **_The duo exclaimed.

_**I can hear you glaring.**_

Emily stifled a laugh, _**I think we all can.**_

The four of them waited patiently for something to happen and soon enough the doors burst open and a suited creature swung inside, Kid instantly engaged with it just as another man dropped in through the roof behind Tremor and Artemis.

Artemis fired a few arrows at the man and Tremor flew through the air as the purple assassin appeared behind her and sent her flying.

Turning her fall into a roll, Emily's hands slid against the floor as she came to a stop. She moved to stand up, pulling out her batons, but the Shadow leaped forwards, knocking her onto her back and bringing her katana down.

Emily protected herself by blocking the sword with her batons before bringing her feet up and using them to kick the assassin back. Tremor leapt to her feet just as a cabinet flew in front of the doctor, protecting her from an arrow aiming for her head from the Cheshire masked assassin up in a skylight.

"Martian's here!" the green Shadow exclaimed, "It's now or never!"

The creature fighting Wally used a sticky-web to pull the cabinet away and a distracted Artemis was slammed into by the hook of her opponent just as the doctor ran, only for the assassin to pounce on her and bring back her Sai. Tremors eyes widened and she moved to stop her, but the purple Shadow collided into her and they tumbled to the ground, wrestling as they rolled around.

"We've been duped!"

Tremor looked up to see the green one talking as a green skinned doctor- M'gann –lay on the floor. Emily smirked to herself.

"You'll never find Doctor Roquette!" Miss M shouted as she flew into the air, reverting to her stealth mode and original redheaded form.

"Never is such a long time," the green Shadow grinned.

The purple assassin leapt off Tremor and retrieved her katana, "I prefer here and now."

"Pursuing target, keep them busy."

The green and purple assassins rushed off and Artemis and Tremor sprang up, heading for the door. Artemis called back, "We're pursuing their leaders, take the rest down!"

Kid's arrogant voice replied, "You are _so _not the boss of me!"

"Just do it!"

The two of them rounded a truck just in time to see the assassin running down the road, Artemis shot an arrow and Tremor threw an explosive ball from her utility belt.

The Will-o-the-Wisp one spun and kicked the small bomb away as the Cheshire cat one swiped the arrow in half with her Sai.

"We're hoping it would be you two," the Cheshire Shadow grinned before taking to the rooftops.

"I've got her, you get the other one!" Artemis shouted, running onto the roofs after the green assassin.

"On it," Tremor replied, sprinting after the blonde Shadow.

Legging it up the front of a van and over its roof, Tremor chased after the blonde two cars a head of her. Once in distance, Emily threw another small explosive after her, the assassin moved to the side and it rolled to a stop next to her- a loud _BANG _filled the air and the blonde was thrown off the roof of the car from the explosion.

Cautiously, Tremor approached the assassin lying face down on the floor with her two katanas scattered beside her. Once in distance, the blonde moved at lightning speed, sweeping Tremor's feet from under her then as the raven haired girl fell she twisted in the air and brought her foot across her face.

Emily fell face first on the pavement, the assassin's words being the last thing she heard.

"Maybe some other time, Em."

* * *

_Nine year old Emily Lance let out a yelp as she felt her hands slip on the monkey bars she clung to. Desperately, she moved her left hand forwards, but failed to reach the hoop in front and let out a cry as her weight was shifted to her right hand only._

"Tremor!"

_She finally felt her sweaty palm give way and let out a shriek as she started to fall towards the tarmac floor. Suddenly a pair of arms caught her and Emily looked up to see the mischievous blue eyes of her thirteen year old sister, Kyla, and the wild blonde mess that framed her face._

"_Careful, Em, I'm not always gonna be here to catch you," Kyla grinned, placing her raven haired sister down._

"_B-but you could do it! Why can't I…?" Emily pouted, looking down._

"Emily wake up!"

_Kyla shook her head, crouching so she was eye level with her sister and she placed her hands on her shoulders, "Don't try to be like me. Be yourself, she's a much better person."_

_Emily grinned and looked up, "Can you teach me to be able to finish them?"_

_Kyla stood, ruffling her sister's hair, "Maybe some other time, Em."_

* * *

"Emily wake the hell up!"

Tremor shot up, almost crashing into the person kneeling over her. Emily clambered to her feet and looked to her side where Artemis was standing, Tremor swept up her batons and rolled her neck.

"You okay?" Artemis inquired, picking up her bow as she frowned at the bruise forming on Emily's cheek.

"Peachy," Tremor grinned before glancing at Artemis's cut arm and bruised elbow, "You?"

"Never been better," Artemis smirked, "Now, let's go kick these assassins' butts."

The two girls took off, running down the road quickly.

They arrived outside the internet café bar just as the two assassins walked out. Artemis sent four arrows at them, they exploded as soon as they touched the ground.

As the Shadows hit the ground, their masks fell off, rolling away from them. The dup approached, weapons at the ready, as the smoke cleared.

The two older girls started to stand and Artemis pulled back her bowstring, "Don't. Move. A. Muscle."

"Either of you," Tremor pulled out her batons, moving into a fighting stance.

"Well then," the blonde one said as the two of them stood and turned.

"We are completely at your mercy," the raven haired one finished, turning to grin at the girls.

The former had untameable straw-coloured hair that framed her face, bright blue eyes that shouted mayhem and sharp features. The latter had wild ebony hair that jutted out, olive-tone Vietnamese features and smug grey eyes.

"_You_," Artemis and Tremor breathed before turning to one another, "You know them? No, just her."

The girls looked slightly freaked out at their in synced speech before turning back to the women.

"I guess now you both bring us in," the fair-haired one sighed.

"Let your friends interrogate us," the dark haired one smirked, then she turned to Artemis, "I wonder if your position's secured enough to survive them learning _everything _I know."

Artemis's eyes widened slightly before she gradually lowered her bow, Tremor frowned, "Artemis!"

"Of course," the blonde grinned as she looked at Emily, "They might also think differently of you when I fill in a few… blank spaces for them, don't you think?"

Tremor held her batons up for a moment longer before letting her arms drop to her side, looking at the blonde and glaring.

"Didn't think so," the green assassin grinned as the two of them started to walk backwards.

"So like shadows in the night, we'll just disappear," the purple one smirked, smoke curling up from the ground and enveloping them- when it dissipated, they were gone.

A few moments later, Kaldur and Roquette emerged from the door, the doctor holding the Atlantean up who was breathing heavily with two darts in his chest and the doctor with a scrape across her cheek.

"Artemis, Tremor, where are the assassins?" Aqualad inquired.

"We couldn't catch them," Tremor stated, crossing her arms and looking down.

"They managed to get away," Artemis finished, her bow at her side.

Kid Flash sped down the street, appearing next to the archer, "Oh, from you? _Big _surprise!"

Miss Martian floated down, the two other assassins hovering in the air behind her. Kid jabbed a thumb at them, "Notice, we got ours."

Wally looked around before noticing the two masks on the ground, he grinned and shot over to pick them up, "Cool! Souvenirs!"

"Their masks? Did you- did you see her- her face?" Kaldur inquired, stuttering as he pulled each dart out.

"It was dark," Artemis shrugged, looking away.

"It is fine," Aqualad reassured her, "Robin and Superboy neutralised the Fog and Dr Roquette is safe- thanks in no small part to you. Both of you."

Emily smiled at the Atlantean before walking forwards and nudging Artemis, "That's good. Your fist mission's a success."

Artemis turned to face the others and Aqualad nodded to her, "Welcome to the Team."

Artemis' face softened to a smile and the other three walked forwards. Kaldur and Artemis shook hands before Emily and her grinned at one another.

"It's great to have another sister," M'gann smiled, "I have twelve back on Mars, but now I have you and Tremor as well."

"I… wouldn't know," Artemis smiled, "But thanks."

Kid appeared at the elbows of Emily and M'gann, who then jabbed him in the stomach at his silence.

"Ow!" KF exclaimed before sighing, "Yeah, welcome."

Artemis held out her hand and the speedster hesitated before shaking it. Emily grinned widely.

_I think Arty will fit in great._

* * *

**So…? **_**Please **_**leave a review? I like hearing your opinions! Who do you think blondie is? So I have a poll up on my profile- check it out? I'd be grateful :)**


	9. Magic

***Ahem* I'm so sorry it took so long to update :( School's choc-a-block and I have some friend drama going on- anyway, thanks for 40+ follows, and here's the chapter :D**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**August 19, 19:39 EDT**

Emily stood next to Artemis and M'gann. The three of them watched at Superboy and Aqualad began sparring, circling one another.

"_**Initiate combat training. Three. Two. One." **_The robotic voice of the computer started counting down and one "one" the boys ran at each other.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice… don't you think?" Artemis subtly hinted, arms on hips, "Handsome, commanding… you should _totally _ask him out."

Megan looked away from Superboy, her arms folded in front of her, "He's like a big brother to me! But you know who would make _the cutest _couple…?"

Emily grinned, turning to face the girls, "You and _Wally_! I can already see it!"

M'gann and Emily started laughing whilst Artemis' face contorted at the thought. Miss Martian continued, "You're so full of passion and he's so full of…"

"_It_?" Artemis suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"I was gonna go for food, but that works too," Tremor nodded, the three girls burst out laughing just as Superboy and Kaldur tackled on another; SB twisted his foot around Aqualad's shin and flung him to the floor.

"Black Canary taught me that," Superboy smirked, brushing his hands off.

"At least you're picking _something _up from those lessons," Emily teased with a smile, Dinah had taught her that as well.

Just then the hatch above them opened and a hurricane of red descended, Red Tornado at its centre as the android floated to the ground. Wally was moving in and instant, in front of the robot before the others had even looked RT's way.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Kid Flash asked eagerly.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado stated simply.

"Yeah but the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but _you're _heading somewhere right…?!" Wally grinned, "Hot date? Or a… mission…?"

Emily held back an eye roll, "If there's anything we can help with we'll be glad to do it."

Red Tornado turned, the holographic computer lighting up as a picture of a man in his early nineties showed up on the holo-screen along with basic background and information.

"This is Kent Nelson," RT informed them, "A friend. He is one-hundred and six years old."

Wally placed a hand by his mouth, whispering to Emily and Artemis, "Guy doesn't look a day over ninety."

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days," Red Tornado continued, "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your Justice League."

The image of the man shifted to one of a male in gold, a blue suit with a gold cape, helmet, belt and boots.

_Wait… isn't he Doctor Fate? _Emily thought, her brow furrowing.

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme, he was Doctor Fate," Aqualad realised.

The redhead nudged Emily and Artemis again, "More like Doctor _Fake_. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to impress the babes."

"Is _everything _about girls with you?" Emily inquired incredulously.

"You ready to give me that hug yet, babe?" Wally questioned, holding his arms out.

"I will bury you, Wally, honest," Emily warned him, glaring daggers at the orange haired speedster.

The trio turned to face the android as Red Tornado turned to face them again.

"Kent may simply be on one of his… walkabouts," RT said in monotone, "But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might… and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

Miss Martian had a huge grin on her face as she spoke, "He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestesses of Mars… I would be honoured to help find him."

Emily had never been one for believing in magic, heck, it took Aunt Dinah a whole year to figure out she never liked fairies. But Emily's eyebrows couldn't have shot up faster as Wally's hand zipped into the air.

"Me too," Wally "admitted" as he walked forwards, "_So _honoured I can barely stand it- magic _rocks_."

The archer and the raven-haired girl exchanged unimpressed looks at Wally's performance and both rolled their eyes.

"Take this," Red Tornado instructed, holding up a golden key, "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Wally smirked at M'gann, "What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?"

"You'd be surprised," Emily muttered as her and Artemis strode past, heading towards the bio-ship.

* * *

**SALEM**

**August 19, 20:22 EDT**

M'gann sat in the pilot's chair, her hands placed on the glowing blue orbs. Wally sat on the far right, Artemis in front of him and Emily in the middle, Kaldur to her left and Superboy behind the Atlantean.

"So, Wally," Artemis inquired, "when did you first discover your true affinity for sorcery?"

"Well, I uh, I don't like to brag but…" Wally's stare was fixed on Megan the whole time, "but before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

Everyone in the room excluding M'gann gave Wally a withering, narrow eyed glare- all of them knowing instantly what the redhead was doing.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," M'gann stated, "but-."

"Nothing's there," Superboy cut in.

"Take us down," Aqualad ordered.

The bio-ship lowered to the ground, staying invisible as the teens dropped out.

"Nothing."

Wally skidded to a stop in front of Artemis and Emily, his expression confused as he looked at them, "This isn't simple camouflage…"

"So what do you think?" Artemis inquired, "Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Absolutely," Wally agreed before remembering his whole "magic rocks" thing, "…not! Clearly, mystic powers are at work here!"

"Obviously," Emily replied, shaking her head before her and Artemis exchanged a devious smirk.

_We are so gonna catch him out on this little white lie._

"A test of faith."

Emily turned to look at Kaldur, who was looking at the golden key intently, she could practically see the gears turning in his head.

The Atlantean moved forwards, "Stand behind me."

Aqualad walked into the grassy scape, his team behind him as he used the key as if inserting it into a key hole. Then things got weird.

A clicking noise was heard as the key seemed to fit into an unseen slot and Kaldur turned it, the emptiness making a noise at the same time before a lofty, brick tower appeared from nowhere in front of them.

Emily's eyes were wide and her expression shocked, mirroring Artemis and Wally's, as she stared skywards at the high-rise building. But as Kaldur pushed the door open, Emily followed him in, the wooden door slamming shut behind them- the key still in the lock.

"Uhh, where'd the door go…?" Superboy enquired.

Emily looked around, "More importantly, where do _we _go? This place is empty."

Suddenly an image flickered into view, it was the man from the Cave- Kent Nelson. He stood before them surrounded in a golden glow, "Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognise you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally sent a smirk back to Megan before striding forwards, "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate!"

Kent seemed to give him a disappointed look before he flickered out of view, leaving Wally with a confused and strained white grin on his face.

Then the floor gave way.

Emily let out a cry of surprise along with the other members of their team as they were dropped through the floor, tumbling uncontrollably towards the spitting lava pit below.

Miss Martian immediately flew, grabbing Wally and steering away as Artemis pulled a crossbow from God-knows-where and shot an arrow into the wall, snatching up Aqualad to keep them aloft.

Superboy dug one hand into the wall, his feet digging in to stop his descent as he quickly caught Emily, though his feet dipped into the lava, searing them off and causing the raven-haired boy to growl.

"Those were my favourite boots," Superboy growled, "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

Miss Martian and Kid kept dropping lower, Miss Martian breathing heavily, "Having trouble… maintaining altitude… so hot…"

"You certainly are," Wally smirked.

Emily and Artemis gave him an annoyed glare, "_Wally!_"

"Hey!" Wally replied indignantly, "Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

Emily hung onto Superboy, though both of the girls rolled their eyes, but their gazes did drop down to the burning pool of red hot lava beneath them.

"My physiology, and M'gann's, are susceptible to extreme heat," Kaldur informed them from Artemis's arm, "We must climb out quickly."

"Hello, Megan," M'gann suddenly exclaimed, lightly hitting her own forehead, "We never _truly _answered the question!"

"Of course!" Emily almost shouted, realisation lighting up her eyes.

Megan called out to the tower, "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr Nelson, and the helmet, were safe!"

Emily almost let go of her grip on Superboy in relief as a stone slab of floor slid over the lava, covering it up. The rest of them dropped to the floor, landing swiftly apart from Megan who collapsed from exhaustion and Wally who was dropped by said Martian.

Leaning against the cold, brick walls, Emily let out a deep breath- before consciousness of the fact that the floor should he scalding hot struck her, she dropped to her knees and felt the floor with her hands.

"Shouldn't… shouldn't this platform be… I don't know- searing hot right now?" Emily inquired, a frown covering her features as she ran her hands over the cool floor.

Aqualad mimicked her notion, "Yet it is cold to the touch."

Wally walked to Megan, helping her up, "Don't worry Mega-licious, I gotcha,"

Emily reached to stop Artemis, but the blonde shrugged her off, marching over to Wally and shoving him against the wall, "_Enough! _Your little impress-Megan-at-all-costs game nearly got us all barbequed!"

"When did this become _my _fault?" Wally scoffed.

"When you _lied _and told that- whatever it was- that you were a _"true believer"_," Artemis exclaimed.

Emily crossed her arms and moved forwards, Megan looked hurt, "Wally… you don't believe?"

Wally looked between them all before throwing his hands up, "Okay, fine! I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie. A major low."

"Wally I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, the mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water-bearers."

"Dude," Wally sighed, "Ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey in primitive cultures, fire was considered magical once too. And really it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound-barrier in his sneakers," Artemis commented.

"That's _science_!" Wally exclaimed, "I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am!"

"What about walking into a tower that appeared from nowhere and falling down a lava pit which doesn't even heat up the floor?" Emily added, crossing her arms.

"Science! Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase shifting! _Everything can be explained by science_," Wally stated firmly.

"Let us test that theory," Kaldur challenged, reaching to a leaver for a trap door and beginning to pull it up.

"Wait!" Wally exclaimed, "The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

Kaldur pulled up the hatch to allow… snow… to drift upwards, along with a freezing chill.

"More like freeze us alive," Emily retorted, catching a few snowflakes in her hand and watching as they melted.

"It's snow!" M'gann smiled, running her hand through the small flurry.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis inquired smugly.

"Obviously not," Emily smirked, dropping through the hatch behind M'Gann.

* * *

When they reached the other side, Emily looked back and surprise crossed her features as the door grew smaller before disappearing completely in a glowing gold light. She but walked forwards until she stood next to Artemis, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at Wally as he turned to face them.

"Well?" Artemis challenged, one hand on her hip as her eyes bore into Wally.

"Ever heard of string theory?" Wally replied evenly, he started making hand gestures, "We're in a pocket dimension."

Artemis scowled, "Argh!"

Emily laughed quietly to herself as she turned to look around herself at the wide ice field, the snowy terrain seemingly going ion forever. She stopped spinning when she saw a vintage looking walking staff hovering a few feet away from he, frost covered the base of the stick but the handle shone proudly.

"What's that?" Emily inquired, pointing to the walking stick.

The other five turned to her, following her finger and looking in the direction until they found the staff. Confused and questioning expressions came over their faces and Artemis shrugged, moving forwards towards staff.

"Oooo," Wally mocked, "maybe it's Nelson's magic wand."

Kid Flash shot forwards, grabbing onto the stem of the stick at the same time as Artemis. The two scowled at each other as they both lifted it up, Emily's eyes widened as she saw the staff started to glow a bright gold- the same as the one the door had.

"I got it," Wally and Artemis said at the same time, they tried pulling apart and their eyes widened, "I can't let go!"

The staff then shot upwards, flying into the sky and taking the archer and the speedster with it. Emily's eyes widened and she took a step back with the other four, their mouths dropping as the duo disappeared into thin air in a burst of yellow light.

The four heroes then looked down again, looking at each other with wide confused expressions at what had just happened. Emily pressed her lips together.

"We know how to get them back, right?"

Kaldur looked down, "We must find Nelson."

The four of them pushed on through the small blizzards, the snow crunching under their feet as they carried on walking. Emily shivered slightly from the cold and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, she didn't have skin accustom to the cold like M'gann and Kaldur, or the ability to ignore it like Superboy- she was freezing.

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann sighed, "It's almost like he _needs _to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he can't comprehend," Kaldur explained, "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

Emily grimaced, she wasn't a massive believer in magic- but with what she'd seen today she was starting to. She didn't often believe things that weren't in front of her, but right now she was seeing a while lot of crazy, or magic and that meant she better start believing quick.

A loud creaking noise filled the air followed by the sound of snow being compressed and the quartet turned to their left to see a random gap sitting atop of a small rock hill, just _there_. No door, no hinge, just an archway with steps.

The four glanced at each other before changing directions and starting to move towards the door, starting to want to get out of the snowy blizzard as soon as possible.

* * *

Emily let out a cry of alarm as she fell through the door, tumbling through and landing on the floor in a heap. The raven-haired girl groaned as she sat up and in a second, a blonde blur was by her side, Artemis; the archer seemed generally relived to see her as she helped Emily up.

Suddenly, a blast of blue electricity shot out at them, only just missing Nelson and Wally. Emily let out a yelp as her and Artemis dove away when another blast was aimed at them. They continued to dodge blasts, only looking away to watch as Nelson hit a large bell and it glowed gold, then he and Wally walked right through it- Klarion right behind them with his cat.

The five of them came back swinging as Kaldur flew at Abra Kadabra and the two engaged in fighting quickly. Artemis turned to Emily who grinned as she pulled out a small blade, a smile spread over Artemis's lips as she pulled out her won crossbow; the two turned to each other to discuss how to take him down, but their talk was cut short as Aqualad's cry rang out and they turned to see him caught in an electric net.

Superboy's face turned to a scowl and Emily's eyes widened, "Superboy- no!"

But SB leaped at Abra Kadabra, drawing back his fist to swing, but the magician simply waved his wand and sent the clone crashing into the ground before putting another shell over him.

Emily's eyebrows shot up, there was no way they would take him down without using her powers. Tremor's eyes narrowed as she held a hand out, the stairs started rumbling and shaking before a piece broke off and she threw it at him. Abra Kadabra flicked his hand and the piece hurtled away, Emily raised her other hand and more stairs started shaking and moving; now more pieces were flying at the crook as Emily grew angrier- and her powers spiralled.

Artemis let out a yell of surprise as a chunk of stairs flew over her head and nearly hit her then M'gann let out a yelp as she was knocked aside by another piece, Emily heard it and turned to her friends quickly with a gasp. That was all Abra Kadabra needed to send his own bolt at Tremor and send her flying backwards into the stairs, her concentration broke all the flying objects dropped like rocks and left an array of carnage.

Emily struggled to her knees and was about to get up when she let out a yell of pain, a white electricity dome forming over her and keeping her down, constantly electrocuting her. She heard Artemis yell and charge at him and Emily dazedly looked around. Soon Artemis rolled to a stop on the floor next to her and was encased in her own shield of static.

M'gann was talking telepathically to Wally, not keeping her own complete focus on Abra Kadabra, so when Artemis went down she didn't have enough time to react and use her powers to defend herself before she too joined them under a dome.

Abruptly, a golden Ankh appeared behind Abra Kadabra and he let out a surprised gasp as his clothes and wand vanished leaving him in his underwear. The electric shields vanished and Emily felt herself recovering quickly; the five heroes stood up, small shocks of static electricity still sparking as they turned on Abra Kadabra.

Tremor glared at the bad guy, "Show's over."

Then she held out her hand, a piece of the dropped floor lifting up and crashing into the back Abra Kadabra, the thief was sent hurtling forwards and straight into Superboy's fist. He dropped to the floor unconscious.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

* * *

**August 20, 03:48 EDT**

The rain was tipping it down, thrashing against the side of the hollowed out volcano relentlessly. Water droplets soon made a rhythmic pattern which Emily tapped along to quietly as she sat on the sofa in the main room, almost in complete silence.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?"

Emily looked up in surprise to see Black Canary standing next to her, arms crossed and a small smile on her face, though her brow was creased and her eyes worried.

"What do you mean?" Emily gave her a small smile/

Dinah Lance rolled her eyes, "Em, you're sitting in silence, alone, and tapping to _rain_. I'm your aunt, and you're way too much like your-..."

"Like mom?" Emily asked softly, looking up.

"Yeah. She was stubborn and self-deprecating as well," Dinah sighed as she collapsed next to her niece on the sofa.

Emily shoved her aunt slightly, "Not funny."

The blonde laughed before going quiet, "So, what happened?"

The raven haired girl was quiet for a moment, "I lost control, Aunt D. I-I lost control of my powers again because I got angry and they spiralled and I-," Emily dropped her face into her hands with a sob, curling up into a ball.

Dinah grimaced, wrapping the fourteen-year-old in a warm hug and rubbing her back, "Hey, it's okay, kiddo. I mean, the first time I sued my powers I nearly deafened my class!" Emily let out another sob, "okay, yeah. But the important thing is- we _regain _control, we don't let it beat us. We Lance's don't give up without a fight. So what happened?"

Emily shook her head, wiping her eyes fiercely and sniffing, "We were, um, we were fighting Abra Kadabra and- and I knew we weren't winning so I started using my powers, but um... I got so angry and frustrated I just... lost it. My powers went haywire and I-," Emily's voice caught, "Dinah, I nearly hit Artemis and M'gann with a stair... I can't _control _my abilities... I'm just a freak who can't even control her powers."

"Hey, hey," Dinah pulled away and glared ay her sharply, "Remember what I always used to say to you?"

Emily laughed slightly, it came out sniffled and weak as she dried her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I remember."

"All heroes start somewhere."

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short... she wasn't really involved in this on :( Okay! Who thinks (cause next chapter is kinda a get-to-know chapter) I should do a personal one for Emily where we learn about her? Or I skip Ep8 and move to 9? Review?! ;P**


End file.
